Notice Me
by AerisTifaYuffie
Summary: Yuna is the most popular girl in school who has to deal with her last year of school. Tidus is new and starts liking Yuna, but she does not notice him that much because she is wrapped up with her own problems. Full Summary inside. TY, GR and WL
1. First Day

**A/N: **It's been so long since I wrote anything. (2 years preciously --) Either way I wrote all these stories yet they are not completed. This is my newest story and it's a high school fic. Oh come on who would hate a good classic high school fic? Lol anyways it's my first FFX HS fic. But either way, I hope you enjoy this one.

**Summary:** The new school year has begun and Yuna and her friends have to deal with their last year of high school. Yuna is the most popular girl in school along with her best friends, Rikku and Lulu. She is wrapped up with her own problems with losing her boyfriend and other problems conflicting her life. When Tidus arrives in school and has feelings for Yuna, she does not seem to notice him. But when she does and hangs around with him, she falls in love with him. But what would happen when her ex lover comes back?

**Main Pairings: **Tidus/Yuna, Gippal/Rikku, Lulu/Wakka

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFX. Believe me if I did, then there would be a FFX-3 already. (Actually at this rate probably a 4 as well lol No one wants to see it end) Also if I owned it then I would not make the option of naming Tidus so that we can hear his name. (Although one time I made a file and I named him Shuyin lol) Every time I hear Rikku in FFX-2 saying, "You know who," and all. I am like, "Let's pretend I don't know who, so say the name!"

**Notice Me **

**Chapter 1: First Day**

_"Hey Shuyin!" A girl said walking towards the boy who was sitting on a bench. It looked like they were in a park. He looked up at the girl and smiled weakly._

_"Hey," he replied as she sat down next to him._

_"So..." She began saying, "What did you want to talk about?"_

_"Uh...Well I am sorry but I have bad news and I really don't want to say this, but-"_

_"Are you breaking up with me?" She asking cutting him off, knowing how he was. _

_"Well you know the thing is-"_

_"Just answer the damn question! Yes or no?!" She grew impatient because they remained silent with one another. He looked at her and slowly nodded his head. She felt like her world was shattering and tried putting a strong face._

_"Please, let me explain! My parents are moving and I have to as well! I am sorry I don't have a choice!" Shuyin yelled sadly. He opened his arms and held the girl in a embrace not wanting to let go of her. "I don't want this to happen, I love you."_

_"Shuyin...I love you too, but I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose you!" She cried in his arms burying her face in his arms._

_"Yuna I don't want to either. But I promise I will come back to you!" He let go of her and looked her in the eyes. He frowned and leaned over and pressed his lips gently onto hers. She kissed him back, tears were falling from her eyes. She broke the kiss and he wiped her tears away. They stayed in a embrace for a long time not saying one word to each other._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yunie! Get up!" Rikku screamed trying to wake her cousin up. "We have school remember?"

"5 minutes please Rikku," Yuna said with her eyes closed and wanted to sleep a little more. Tears were already dripping from her eyes but Yuna's face was covered, buried underneath the pillow. She was resting, not even bothering to notice that her sheets were a little wet from the tears.

"Fine." With that said, Rikku left the room and went downstairs to get her stuff ready. Rikku was a cheerful Al Bhed who always liked making people happy. She was Yuna's cousin and best friend and had green swirly eyes. She wore a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt and a jean mini skirt. She wore also yellow sandals.

She heard the door bell ring and headed towards the front door. Opening the door, she saw Lulu standing there. Lulu wore a purple tank top and dark black jean capris. Her hair was black and long in a few braids and was up in a loosely bun and she had crimson eyes. Lulu wore purple sandals to go with her outfit.

"Hi Lulu!" Rikku said happily letting Lulu in the house and Lulu smiled, saying a quick hi to her. Rikku closed the front door and they both went towards the kitchen.

Lulu put all her stuff that she carried on the table and turned to look at Rikku. "Where's Yuna?"

"Sleeping like usual, I gave her 5 minutes. Which reminds me that I have to wake her up again!" Rikku went towards the stairs and stood at the bottom. "YUNIE WAKE UP!" All that was heard was a groan as Rikku sighed.

Lulu went towards Rikku. "Let me try, I know how to wake her up quicker." Rikku nodded and wondered what the Black Mage would do. Lulu took a deep breath and started screaming, "YUNA I BROUGHT STARBUCKS!!!!!!!!!"

At the sound of Lulu's voice, Yuna went running out of her room and downstairs. "WHERE?!" She looked around and saw the coffee and dashed towards it, but Lulu stopped her. "Huh?!"

"You won't get any young lady if you don't get dressed and get ready for school." With that said, Yuna pouted and ran back upstairs. Lulu smirked at Rikku. "She sounds more like you in the morning."

Rikku laughed nervously. "Well you know we are blood related, so yeah!"

Yuna finished in a couple of minutes, while the other 2 girls were eating. She looked at herself in the mirror as she was brushing her hair. Yuna knew magic like Lulu but instead of black magic, she knew white magic. She wore a white spaghetti strapped shirt and a pink mini skirt. Her brown short wavy hair was up in a small pony tail and she wore lip gloss. Her eyes were unique and everyone seemed to like them. One of her eyes was emerald green and the other eye was ocean blue.

She knew that she dreamed last night, but did not know clearly what her dream was about. Her tears were already dried up when she got out of bed to go downstairs. Her face was not red or anything, that was the reason why Lulu and Rikku did not notice anything. But nothing was wrong and she was fine. 'At least that's what I think,' She thought sadly. She could assume that her dream was about her ex lover, but she did want it to be true.

Not letting it bother her anymore, she preoccupied herself by humming a melody softly. Yuna then left her room and went downstairs towards the kitchen where Rikku and Lulu were. She smiled happily at them and took her mocha and a chocolate chip muffin. She went towards the living room to get her white flip flops and her jean jacket.

Rikku and Lulu came in ready to leave. "Alright let's get going!" Rikku exclaimed happily opening the front door to get out holding her coffee, followed by Lulu and then Yuna.

"So whose car are we taking?" Yuna asked taking a big bite off of her muffin. The sky was a little dark and there was a warm breeze. It was the first day of school and they were pretty excited for the new school year.

"How about Lulu's?" Lulu nodded and headed towards her car and went towards the drivers seat. Yuna went inside the passenger seat and Rikku went in the back. Lulu put on her seat belt and started her black Mercedes Convertible and Rikku pushed the button so that the car would be roofless.

Yuna put on the radio and found a song she liked. It was "Umbrella," by Rihanna and she smiled as she put the volume up. Rikku was enjoying all the wind gushing towards her as she sang along happily. Lulu remained quiet with a smile on her lips. Lulu was mostly the mature one of the 3 girls, but she knew when to have fun. She was not always serious and did joke a lot.

A couple of minutes past as Lulu entered the school parking lot and parked her car at an empty slot. She put the roof back on and turned the car off. Lulu took off her seat belt, as well as the other 2 girls and opened the car door to go outside. Yuna and Rikku did the same and stretched. They made sure to lock the car doors.

"Jeez I hope we have the same classes," Rikku said hoping around eagerly to getting her schedule.

Yuna smiled and responded, "I hope so too." There were some students outside hanging out with there friends and hugging each other. Summer did go by rather quick and it was pretty sad to having to go to sleep and waking up early. But they had to get used to it because it was going to be their daily routine until graduation.

"We have a few minutes before we have to go to home room," Lulu stated as they entered the school.

"So what is your homeroom again Lulu?"

"232." Rikku happily danced bouncing up and down. Lulu raised an eye brow.

"Sorry, we all have the same homeroom!"

"Rikku we barely go to homeroom, maybe 6 or 7 times but that's about it."

"I know but I am so happy we are together on the first day of school! Easier to look at schedules that way." Rikku exclaimed.

Yuna laughed as they were heading down the long hall way. A girl who was talking to another person turned around and spotted the other girls. She had red long straight hair up to her chest and wore a purple hand band to match her assemble. She waved at them and they smiled stopping. "Hey guys good to see you again! How was your summer?"

"Great to see you too Lucil! Summer was alright," Yuna said laughing. Rikku and Lulu smiled nodding in agreement. "Hey Elma!" The girl, Elma who was next to Lucil smiled and said a quick hi.

"How was you summer guys?" Rikku asked Lucil and Elma.

"We went around places and it was pretty fun!" Lucil exclaimed and Elma nodded.

"That sounds like fun!" The bell rang for everyone to get to homeroom. "We better get to homeroom see you guys!," Rikku said and they exchanged goodbyes to on another and Rikku slowly walked towards the stairs with Lulu and Yuna following her. They headed upstairs and went towards their homeroom. Reaching 232, Rikku opened the door and went inside the room with the 2 girls entering as well.

A guy with dark black hair who looked like he was in his mid-30s was sitting in the chair looking at some paperwork that was on top of his desk. He wore black sunglasses and had a scar running down the right side of his face. He noticed them coming in and glanced, smiling. "Well, if it isn't Yuna, Rikku and Lulu, how are you guys now that you have to go to school again?"

"Tired," was the only answer the girls seemed to say and went to sit at a desk, as he chuckled. More students started entering and took a seat, chatting with their friends. The 3 girls picked a seat in the middle, Rikku sat behind Yuna and Lulu sat on Yuna's right.

"I wonder who is in our homeroom and our classes," Rikku squealed looking around the class. It was still early so there were not a lot of students.

"Like it matters, jeez won't you give it up?" Lulu asked sighing.

"I am just curious!"

Lulu breathed heavenly. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Rikku smiled. "Well there is no cat and nothing bad would happen just for being curious about things that are not meant to be taken serious."

Yuna laughed. "She is trying to tell you Rikku to not be over excited and calm down."

"I have been telling her that ever since the day she was born!" Lulu replied.

"You didn't know me when I was born! You were a baby yourself!"Rikku protested.

"Yeah but let me remind you that I am a few months older than you."

"Still you couldn't be able to speak or realize what was going on."

"How do you know Rikku? Maybe I was an intelligent baby and still am intelligent until this day."

"That's not even possible!"

"How do you know what is possible?" Lulu asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Because your smiling!" Rikku shouted pointing at Lulu's mouth.

"Your point?"

Rikku and Lulu's argument amused Yuna as she looked back and forth, from Rikku to Lulu and back again. She smiled at their pointless arguing and remained silent. More students came and Rikku saw a guy with blond spiky hair come in with his friend and went towards the back to take a seat.

As he was walking his way towards the back, he noticed Rikku's staring and winked at her making her blush.

"Spira to Rikku! Are you here or somewhere in your own world?" Yuna said catching Rikku's attention. Rikku took her gaze off of the blond guy and looked at Yuna smiling.

Lulu suspiciously looked at the direction Rikku looked at before and saw the blond guy. "Were you staring at him?"

"What?! No! What makes you think I was staring at him?" Lulu raised an eyebrow as Yuna curiously looked at the blond guy as well. Rikku smiled sweetly, "It's just I never seen him before!"

"He's cute and probably new," Yuna said smiling. Yuna noticed the other boy who was talking to the blond guy and he too had blond spiky hair, except his was in a different style and was shorter. 'They both are probably new this year,' she thought in her mind as she glanced back at her friends. It seemed like they were arguing again and she sighed.

"See what I mean? Just was curious if he was new or not..." Rikku paused reminding herself that she said curious.

"Looks to me you were checking him out," Lulu said.

"No I wasn't!"

The bell rang causing the 2 girls to be quiet and Yuna to thank Yevon. The teacher stood up and looked at his classmates smiling. "Hello everyone! Before I say anything I just want to say welcome back to school." There were a view groans that came from the students as the teacher chuckled. "Yeah I know, I also wished that summer would not end but it can't last forever right? Anyways most of you guys already know me from previous years and some people look new this year. But nonetheless I hope to know you all better and I am Mr. Auron. I am your homeroom teacher and I also teach History, so it would be great to have you guys in my class if you do have me.

Anyways let me just give you papers that you have to write your info and get signed from your parents and all. You all know what to do because its the same thing every year." He began to hand out papers that the students began to fill and as soon as he finished, Mr. Auron went back to the front.

He grabbed a folder from his desk and opened it to take out a few papers inside. "I am going to call your name and then you can get your schedule. Let's see now first comes... Clasko." Clasko went and took his schedule.

Rikku waited impatiently and Lulu smirked at seeing her. Sure they knew what there classes were because they choose them last year, but everyone wanted to know who there teachers were and also what periods they shared in common with friends.

Finally Mr. Auron called Rikku's name and she went towards the front to get her schedule. She went back to her seat excitedly and started glancing at her schedule. Yuna was also called as she too grabbed her schedule and the same went with Lulu.

After Mr. Auron finished the schedules he started talking, "Talk amongst yourselves for a while." He went towards his desk and started writing down work and looking at papers in folders.

Yuna turned herself around and the 3 girls started comparing schedules. "What do you have for first period? I've got English."

"Same here," Yuna and Lulu replied at the same time.

"Cool!" Rikku said happily. "Let me see your schedules." She took there schedules and started looking over them. "Yay we are mostly in the same classes!" Lulu grabbed the schedules and looked through it and Yuna did as well. The only difference was period 2, 3, and 5. Period 2, Yuna had science and Rikku and Lulu had weaponry. Period 3 Yuna had Magic with Lulu and Rikku had science. Period 5, Yuna and Rikku had Al Bhed while Lulu had science.

**Yuna's Schedule**  
English  
Science  
Magic  
Physical Education  
Al Bhed  
Lunch  
History  
Math

**Rikku's Schedule**  
English  
Weaponry  
Science  
Physical Education  
Al Bhed  
Lunch  
History  
Math

**Lulu's Schedule**  
English  
Weaponry  
Magic  
Physical Education  
Science  
Lunch  
History  
Math

After chatting about random things, Mr. Auron cleared his throat and everyone stopped and looked at him. "Alright everyone I am going to go around and tell you your locker number and combination. Write it down on a piece of paper and for Yevon's sake don't lose it. I advice you to memorize it, but that's what you do every year so I don't have to say the same speech, because you are not freshmen."

Mr. Auron went around the classroom to give everyone there locker number and combinations. Lulu turned around to look at Rikku. "I was meaning to ask you something. Why are you taking Al Bhed?"

"Well it's an easy A!" Rikku said proudly and Lulu rolled her eyes.

Yuna laughed. "Well at least we are in the same class!"

"Yeah, it's senior year and since I finished the needs for language, I decided to take Al Bhed so that I can improve my writing as well." Yuna nodded.

As Mr. Auron finished, the bell rang showing that the students had to go to first period. Rikku and Lulu got up from their seats and left the room and waited for Yuna outside the door. Yuna got up from her seat as soon as she put her stuff in her bag and started walking towards the door, but accidentally bumped into someone because she was not paying attention. "I am sorry," she said not bothering to look up at the person. She left the room quickly and met up with Rikku and Lulu.

"Gosh Yunie Oui'na cu cmuf!" Rikku said smiling.

Yuna glared at her. "Shut up Rikku, I am so not slow!" Yuna took Al Bhed throught out high school so that she can learn it and that she could understand and talk to Rikku in that language. She was half Al Bhed because her father married her mother, who was an Al Bhed. Yevonites usually had blue eyes and Al Bhed had green eyes. That was the reason why Yuna had 2 different eye colors. Rikku's father, Cid was Yuna's mother's brother. They laughed and went towards English.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus was talking to Gippal in the back during homeroom before the bell rang for first period. Tidus and Gippal were best friends since they were little and just moved to Besaid. Tidus' mother died recently and Tidus could not bear the thought of being in Zanarkand. Jecht, Tidus' father also was uncomfortable being at his house. He decided to leave Zanarkand and start out fresh in Besaid with his son. Gippal lived with Tidus and Jecht before, because his parents died and came to Besaid with them. Tidus and Gippal were like brothers and Gippal was like a son to Jecht.

"So you were totally checking out that blond chick?" Tidus asked grinning. He looked over to see Rikku and then noticed another girl with brown hair talking to her. He mostly focused on the brunette and looked back at Gippal, before Gippal would be suspicious.

"What if I was?" Gippal asked smiling. "I thought she was hot."

Tidus laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well then go talk to her."

"I will..."

"Yeah at this rate, sure you are." Gippal glared at him. Gippal had swirly green eyes, similar to Rikku's. It was clear to everyone that he was Al Bhed as well.

The bell rang signaling everyone to leave homeroom and to go to first period. Tidus got up from his seat and started walking towards the exit with Gippal following him in back. He accidentally bumped into someone and saw that it was the brunette that he was looking at before. She did not look up at him and muttered a quick sorry to him. He was going to respond back, but she already left the room quickly.

Gippal took notice of what happened and opened his mouth. "Dude that chick was fine, you should have done or said something." Tidus rolled his eyes and paid no attention towards Gippal. They both left the room to go to first period.

**A/N**: And I am stopping it there. lol I think I did not realize when making the schedules that they had different science periods. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Surviving the First Day

**A/N**: Hey everyone thank you for the reviews! Here is chapter 2 and I know it may be a little boring and short but bear with me. Just trying to introduce everything before something happens. This isn't one of my best chapters so I am really sorry. Well anyways hope you enjoy and review! I hope I didn't make Tidus sound like a stalker. That would be bad lol

**Summary**: The new school year has begun and Yuna and her friends have to deal with their last year of high school. Yuna is the most popular girl in school along with her best friends, Rikku and Lulu. She is wrapped up with her own problems with losing her boyfriend. When Tidus arrives in school and has feelings for Yuna, she does not seem to notice him. But when she does, she seems to fall in love with him. But what would happen when her ex lover comes back?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy X

**Notice Me**

**Chapter 2: Surviving the First Day **

**Tidus' POV**

Gippal and I headed towards first period, English and when we reached there, I could see a few people from our homeroom, especially the brunette one. The English teacher was a lady who looked young and smiled to everyone who came in. We decided to take a seat in the middle and talk for a while until the bell rang for class to begin.

When the second bell rang, Mrs. Shelinda cleared her throat for everybody's attention. "Hello everyone I am Mrs. Shelinda and I am your English teacher for your senior year. I've been here for 3 years and might have had you when you were freshmen. Anyways I am just going to explain a little about the classroom rules and what we will be doing this year for English."

She gave everyone a syllabus and began reading and discussing through it. I was not paying much attention and thought about other things, such as Blitzball tryouts. I was pretty tired to listen and from the corner of eye, I could see Gippal doodling on his paper.

When she finished, there was still a lot of time of class before the bell would ring. "We still have time so I think we should play a little game." I raised an eyebrow as she continued, "So that we can know each other a little better, we'll go around the room and when it's your turn, you have to stand up and introduce yourself and say 1 or 2 things about yourself." There were a few groans throughout the class. I thought it was better than having to do work.

She turned to look at the blond girl that was in my homeroom before. "Alright Rikku, please will you start off introducing yourself?" Mrs. Shelinda asked politely.

Rikku stood up excitedly. "Hi my name is Rikku! I can get hyper and happy easily. I love to go shopping and hang out with friends." She sat down and I noticed Gippal was paying much attention to her. She seemed really hyper, and since Gippal could stand that it was like they were meant to be. I am not sure, but I think she glanced at Gippal when she talked as well.

A girl next to Rikku stood up and started talking. "My name is Lulu and I am a Black Mage. I enjoy writing and drawing when I have nothing else to do." She sat down and the girl with the brunette hair stood up.

"My name is Yuna and I love singing, dancing and shopping with friends. I also am a White Mage." I was watching her as she talked and noticed her eyes. One was green and the other one was blue. I never seen anyone with those kind of eyes, but it was still cool. When she finished, she sat down and other students introduced themselves.

When it came to being my turn, I stood up and started talking looking randomly at the wall. "My name is Tidus, I just moved here from Zanarkand and I love playing Blitzball."

When I finished it was Gippal's turn and he stood up quickly. "Hi my name is Gippal and I moved here from Zanarkand with Tidus and his father. I love playing Blitzball, I adore girls and drinking lots of Booze." The teacher raised her eye brow and Gippal smiled. "Just kidding on that last part!" He added as I rolled my eyes at him. A bunch of students in the class were chuckling as he sat down and I gave him a 'I can't believe you said that' look.

When everyone finished introducing themselves, Mrs. Shelinda spoke. "You guys can do anything you want for the rest of the period." As soon as she said those words, I glanced at Gippal and mouthed, "Don't even think about it." He pouted and knew what I was saying. I knew what he was thinking about when our teacher was talking and the key word was "anything."

"Oh come on Ti she said anything! Anything could be...anything!"

"Yeah but she did not literally mean to jump off a window!" I said acting like a smart ass.

"I wasn't thinking about jumping out the window!"

"Then you were thinking about having sex in front of class with a random girl!" I said knowing Gippal's mind at times.

"No I was thinking of jumping out the window." I shook my head and was going to argue, but I had to stop myself. Arguing with Gippal was like arguing with a brick.

**Rikku's POV**

When that cute guy, Gippal introduced himself, I could not hold onto the laughter inside me. The way he said it made him really funny. I wonder if he would be in any of my other periods. Mrs. Shelinda let us do whatever we wanted after everyone introduced themselves.

"It's only first period!" I said sadly.

"Weren't you the one who was like, 'I can't wait for school blah blah blah,'" Lulu imitated me as I glared at her. I guess I was a little too overexcited.

Whenever I argued with Lulu, she would end up winning. It's not easy to win an argument with her. She knew exactly what to say. But either way, I was pretty bored and waited for the bell to ring.

I glanced at Yunie and saw that she was gazing off, staring outside the window. She would always do that when something was in her mind. It has been weeks since she and her ex split up. She told Lu and me that she was fine. She even tried convincing herself that she was already moving on, but I knew somewhere inside of her that was a lie. Yuna never says what's on her mind. She keeps everything inside of herself like a bottle.

This year would be tough on her because Shuyin would not be here. But, it would give her an opportunity to find someone else. There are many cute guys in this school anyway! But Yunie is not the desperate kind of person because every guy likes her.

"So what did you guys do over the summer?" Nhadala asked. Nhadala is a friend who is an Al Bhed like me, and has blond short hair and green eyes. Yunie was still lost in her own little world to notice Nhadala talking and Lulu was reading a book. Thinking of books made me think about the summer reading we had to do. It was not fun one bit and that's all I could say.

"Not too many things," I answered trying to think of all the things me and Yunie did over the summer with Lulu. It wasn't only us 3, but other people too. I only saw Nhadala 2 times over the summer but we chatted a little online. I remember we had an end of the year party when it was the last day of our junior year. It was pretty fun and also we went to theme parks. I couldn't wait that day to go on the roller coasters and Lulu was pretty pissed with me, because I drove her and Yunie nuts. "How was Bevelle?"

"It was a huge city with so many shopping areas. I visited this cute store and you had to see all the amazing stuff that were on sale. Like these shoes!" I looked down at her feet and saw her shoes. They were so cute and had sparkles!

"Wow those are cute slippers, how much were they?"

She put her hand on her chin and thought. "Like around 125 gil."

"Oh..." With that said, the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave the room. I had weaponry with Lulu, and Yunie had Science alone. I felt sad that we all were by ourselves for science class. But I think the reason is that we take different science classes. I kind of thought it was ironic the first time I looked at our schedules.

We walked out of the room and Lulu and I headed a separate way from Yunie, waving bye to her. I always wanted to take weaponry because it would be fun to fight with weapons. I urged Yunie to join last year, but she wanted to take magic. What was the point if she already knew it? Same goes with Lulu as well.

Either way as we reached the room after a long time of walking, we entered taking a seat in the class. I knew somehow we wouldn't do anything because it is the first day. But maybe this week we will.

**Yuna's POV**

I wasn't in the talkative mood when we were in English because somehow I felt like there was nothing to talk about. After class I went to science by myself and took a seat at a table that was seated for two people. I guess it was pretty early, since there was a few people in the class and the teacher.

I decided to preoccupy myself and read a book that I took from my bag. Others came in the room and I could see many people I knew. I can see many people changed from last year and others didn't. It's funny how I could not recognize Isaaru back in English Class.

"Hey Yuna," Someone said as I looked up from my book and saw my friend, Paine standing there. Paine had crimson eyes like Lulu's and had silver and black short hair. She wore a black tank top and jean capris. I gave her a smile and a quick hug saying hi back. She sat next to me and put her bag on the ground. The last time I saw her was the last day of school in June, because she went on vacation to Luca all summer.

"How was Luca?" I asked wondering about her vacation. It seemed like everyone went somewhere. Sure I left Besaid with Rikku to go to Kilika for a day of shopping, but that was pretty much it.

"It was alright, I got a chance to see some relatives there that I haven't seen for years. The area was nice as well."

"Did you see any Blitzball games?"

"Yeah it was Luca vs. Zanarkand and Zanarkand beat them like usual." She sighed.

"The undefeated," I said laughing as she shook her head. The bell rang and I could see Mr. Nooj standing up. He was a tall man who had brown long hair tied up and wore glasses. I never had him in previous years, because he only taught seniors. Although I think one day in sophomore year, my social studies teacher was not here and he substituted because they could not find a replacement at the last minute.

Mr. Nooj cleared his throat as the class became silent. No one wants to piss Mr. Nooj off when he is about to talk, so we give him his attention. Even if he is a substitute, you piss him off well then there is trouble. His motto is that if one person does something stupid and gets himself or herself in trouble, then that person brings down the whole class with him or her.

"Hello everyone, hope you had a great vacation but now that it is over, we have to use our brains again, so turn them back on. Anyways I am Mr. Nooj and as you can see I am your science teacher. This is AP Physics, so it will be a challenge and all of you should know that. I must say that it will be tough, but if you work hard then you will pass my class." He continued on talking about science and what we would be looking forward to during this year.

I am no genius, but I do get good grades. Physics was hard last year I had to admit, but to challenge myself I took AP. I always thought Science was my hardest subject because of all the things that made it confusing. I remember plenty of times, Rikku and I would study until like 3 AM in the morning, eating junk food for science or another subject. It would always end up being late because it was hard to concentrate.

We barely did anything during Science. Mr. Nooj left us to talk to one another while he was doing work. It seemed like this will happen in every class. I looked at Paine's schedule and figured out that we had, besides science, math, history and obviously lunch together.

Paine looked like she wanted to ask me something, but she didn't. I knew what she wanted to ask because it seemed that everyone knew. She wanted to know if I was alright and I knew that even if she did not say anything, that I would have to answer her. Word spread out fast about my break up with Shuyin and even rumors started.

"The rumors are not true, you know me," I said as she gave me a questionable look for a short time. I might have said that randomly but her expression changed quickly, to a more understandable look.

"I don't bother believing in them Yuna, because I know you." I nodded. "Don't worry about them."

"I know, I am not. I don't bother anymore trying to tell people the truth. As long as I know the truth, I am fine."

"Screw everyone else, let them believe what they want to believe. But, if you want to talk to somebody, I am always there to help. Don't hide your feelings from me because I can tell." I smiled nodding again. For a first impression, Paine might be the type of girl to look like she does not care about anything. But if you knew her like me, she is a kind hearted person. I would always talk to Paine about my problems, and she would listen to me and give me helpful advise.

The bell rang signaling that class was over and that it is third period. I said a quick bye to Paine and left the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought that somebody was staring at me. I decided not to bother with it and walked towards magic class.

When I went to Magic I saw Lulu already there and greeted her. My teacher was Mrs. Belgemine and she seemed nice. Magic was like any other class because we did not do anything. She explained about the class and let us talk for the remainder of the period.

After class Lulu and I headed towards Physical Education. My teacher was Mr. Beclem and he seemed kind of strict. He talked a little about gym this year, because there is nothing much to talk about. It was mostly the basic rules. Always change for gym to get graded, be there for attendance and participate in a physical activity. He then assigned everyone a locker combination and everyone went to the locker room to try it. Reminded me of freshmen year every time we had to do it.

We did nothing much in physical education and were going to begin tomorrow. That was like all other classes. After Physical Education, Rikku and I went to Al Bhed class, while Lulu went to science class. Rikku took AP Biology, while Lulu took AP Chemistry. I thought it was pretty funny how we took all different Science classes.

My Al Bhed Teacher was Mr. Cid, who is my uncle. I thought it was pretty funny to have him because then there would be more pressure to doing great. I would hate to disappoint him by failing a test or quiz. This is the first year we had him though and the first time we found out when he told us, Rikku was happy. She said it would definitely be an easy A. That day I only laughed nervously. Uncle Cid taught Al Bhed for a few years so we were used to him being here.

"Hello girls!" He exclaimed noticing Rikku and me walking in.

"Hi Pops!" Rikku said as we entered the room.

"I told you Rikku when we are in school call me Mr. Cid," he said. Luckily, no one was in the class yet.

"Whatever you say Mr. Cid!" Rikku said happily as I laughed.

"Hi Mr. Cid," I said.

"Hello there Yuna you excited about Al Bhed this year?" I laughed and nodded. He grinned. "So how is your first day going girls?"

"Boring," we both replied and took a seat in the class. Other students came in the room. There were a combination of seniors, juniors, sophomores and freshmen. Nhadala came with Lucil and smiled upon seeing us. I smiled back as they came towards us and took a seat.

We chatted with each other until the bell rang and uncle Cid started doing like the other classes did. After class, I thanked Yevon that it was lunch time.

"Hey Rikku I have to go to my locker really quickly, meet you at the cafeteria," I said to her as we left the room and saying quick byes to uncle Cid.

"Okay but are you sure you don't want me to come along?" She asked as I shook my head.

"It's alright, go before the line gets bigger and can you buy me lunch as well?" She nodded and left.

I headed towards my locker, which was in the same floor I was in. I opened my locker and put my books in my locker. I got new books in like every class I had besides P.E. and it was a pain carrying them. 2 more subjects more was the only thing that was in my mind.

"Hello Yuna," Someone said as I realized to whom the voice belonged to. I closed my locker and turned around.


	3. Conflict Begins

**A/N:** Hey peeps! Sorry if it took so long to update, but yeah blame school. lol jk With Finals coming up, it will be hectic. But Finals are not coming for at least another couple of weeks! So I am continuing and enjoying my freedom, or what's left of it. (What's left of me by Nick Lachey plays randomly) T-T I love that song! Thank you for the reviews, I am so happy!

Note that they have 7 periods a day, Lunch ties with 6th period. You will see what I mean.

**Warnings:** Cursing I guess but that's why its rated T.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFX. If I did, then I would add more Gippal moments in FFX-2. Cause he rocks and is awesome!

* * *

Notice Me

Chapter 3: Conflict Begins  


**  
Normal POV**

"Oh hi Seymour," Yuna said nervously as he opened up his arms for an embrace. She gave him a quick hug and let go.

"I haven't seen you all summer beautiful, how was your vacation?" He asked.

She smiled. "It was alright how about yours?"

Seymour's dad, Jyscal and Yuna's father, Braska were old time friends. Yuna knew Seymour for most of High School, but they were not as close as friends. Seymour moved from Guadosalem to Besaid at the start of Freshmen year. He had long blue spiky hair and had 2 bangs in the front and wore a white t-shirt with jeans.

"Eh, Guadosalem was alright. Going home is not bad, though I would have preferred staying here." Yuna nodded. "I heard about you and Shuyin. Good riddance, I think you deserve better than him." Seymour and Shuyin were never the best of friends. Actually they were enemies ever since day one of High School and Seymour never liked the fact that Shuyin dated Yuna.

"No, I think he deserves better than me," Yuna replied sadly.

"No he does not. All he deserves is some whore who can entertain him. You deserve much better, someone with class. Do not blame yourself Yuna, he probably is kicking himself in the balls so hard for ever losing a girl like you." Seymour smiled charmingly.

"Thank you, you really flatter me," She said quietly blushing. Boys always complimented her, but she always seemed to blush every time. "I have to leave now for Lunch to meet up with some of my friends. Do you have Lunch now?"

He shook his head. "I am heading towards class now."

"Oh okay, well nice seeing you again Seymour." She smiled and started leaving. She never seemed real comfortable towards Seymour because they have dated before for a few days, during Sophomore year. She knew somehow that he wanted her back, but technically he broke up with her and they remained friends.

Yuna was paying more attention towards the floor that she did notice that she bumped into somebody. 'Great, what's up with me bumping into everyone today?' She asked herself as she looked up and was startled to see a girl with long black hair there. She had dark skin and wore skimpy clothing.

"Hello Dona," Yuna said smiling slightly. "It's amazing to see you this year."

"And what do you mean by that?" Dona inquired.

Yuna smirked. "What is it a crime to say a nice thing?"

"Cut the act Lesca, we all know your not fooling anybody with your innocent look. Of course, everybody knows who you've been sleeping with," she said smiling at her. "Poor Shuyin, you should be ashamed. He deserved much better than you."

"I am not a whore like you Dona, so I am pretty much clean. I am also not the one who has no life and starts rumors about people," Yuna answered coldly. She knew very well who would have started rumors about her and that would be Dona.

To get back at Yuna for taking Shuyin, Dona wanted to make Yuna's life miserable as hell. She was pretty much happy upon finding out during the summer that they broke up, but was disappointed to hearing that he moved. But on the other hand, Yuna and Shuyin were not together so that made Dona happy. Yuna and Dona have never been friendly with one another and Shuyin was not the only reason they hated each other.

Dona laughed. "You better watch your back Lesca," she said and she left.

"Well then you better watch your front!" Yuna yelled out before Dona can turn to go somewhere else. Yuna smirked and took her bag and left to go to the cafeteria. She never let Dona's words worry her.

She spotted Rikku and Paine with other people at a table and walked towards them. She could see Rikku smiling at her as she smiled back and went towards the seat that was saved for her and sat down.

**Tidus' POV**

I was bored with all the classes I had so far. Some of them were hard to find, leaving me to being tardy, but this whole school was huge! Not as huge as the school in Zanarkand, but it was still big. There was nothing to do, so I basically slept through mostly all of them. Gippal was in most of my classes, so it was not as boring, but annoying. Every time I tried to fall asleep in Science class, Gippal would either flick a paper clip or throw a paper airplane at me.

I woke up and sent him death glares, showing him that if he would not stop doing that, then I would kick his ass. It seemed like he did not get the memo and kept on doing it. I was so close to jumping out of my chair and totally jumping his ass, but he was so lucky the bell rang.

I actually met a few guys who were into Blitzball as well and they were in some of my classes. One guy who had brown eyes and orange short hair that was up in a weird way was named Wakka. He was in my weaponry class and we were partners for that class. I wondered how his hair defied gravity and thought it was pretty cool. I wouldn't mind having it like that, yeah I am just joking right now. The look just suits Wakka. There were other guys I talked to a little during the classes.

Anyways I was pretty happy when the bell rang during 5th period of boredom, signaling lunch. Gippal and I left the room to go to the cafeteria because we had lunch first, than class. Other students from our class had to go to class first and later on go to lunch.

It wasn't hard to find the cafeteria, because I had to go through it to go to some of my classes. We figured to go quickly and buy lunch, before the line would get bigger and we succeeded.

"Hey guys, over here!" Someone shouted as I turned to see the owner of the voice. It was Wakka who was waving at us and we decided to head towards there.

"Hey Wakka!" Gippal and I greeted at the same time taking a seat. There were a few people at the table that I knew. I just waved at everyone and they smiled back. "We're just waiting for Baralai to come so that we can go to the courtyard." Baralai was a friend of Wakka's and he also was a Blitzer. He had silver hair that stuck up like Wakka's, but in a different style.

They came with their lunches in a few seconds and we all got up to go outside. While walking, Baralai turned to me and asked, "So how do you guys like this school so far?"

Gippal shook his head. "It's alright, boring but I don't have to worry about being bored that much." As he said that, there was a girl who passed by us and he stared at her ass.

I sighed, Gippal can never control his horny self and the other guys laughed. "Yeah it's alright," I said sitting on the bench. Gippal was pretty much right, there were many girls who were hot. Some even stared at me during class, but I was pretty much used to it. I am not conceited or anything but when you have good looks like me and was the star player of your old team, you are bound to get noticed.

The food in the cafeteria wasn't bad, I thought that in every movie and show, it seemed that the food would be gross. I kind of liked it and didn't mind. I guess lunch was the only thing that kept me awake throughout the day.

"So you guys were on the Zanarkand Abes?" Yaibal asked in disbelief.

"No, we did not live in Zanarkand and lived in Bunniesville and were part of the Bunny Abes," Gippal said sarcastically while eating some of his fries.

"Jeez sorry but did you have to be so sarcastic?"Yaibal asked.

"Yes," was all Gippal said and I laughed.

"But either way," Wakka started. "We need some good players on the team this year. It's our last year and we want to make it special, so hope you guys can join, ya?"

I nodded. "Well don't you worry because we are trying out, though I still think we don't have to be tested. We're already good!"

"Right," Wakka said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Wakka!" Someone said as I saw the girl, Lulu walk up towards us.

"Hey Lulu!" He said giving her a quick hug. "It's great to see you after so long."

"It only has been summer," she replied.

"I know, but still it has been many weeks. How have you been?"

"Could be better if I wasn't too tired but yeah." With that she greeted everyone and spotted Gippal and me. "Hey you guys are in my English class right?" We nodded. "Oh well welcome to Besaid and I am Lulu, but you probably already know that."

"Thanks and my name is Tidus and this is Gippal," I said as she smiled.

"Sorry for not introducing you guys to her. Yeah Lulu is the best friend a guy can have," Wakka said and then faced Lulu. "Lu can we talk privately?" She nodded and he stood up, so that they can go somewhere else. I wondered if they were dating or something.

**Normal POV**

"So how are the girls doing?" Wakka asked Lulu.

"They are okay nothing really out of the ordinary," She said.

"And Yuna?"

"She's fine, but..." She bit her lip. "She denies herself way too much and that concerns me." He nodded. Wakka knew Yuna from when they were little kids and were friends. The same went with Rikku, Lulu and Paine. He knew all about what happened with Yuna and was concerned as well as the rest.

"Give her time," he said as Lulu nodded while looking at the ground. "So..." He began saying and she looked up at him. "How are things with you and Bickson?"

"Everything is alright, he went to Zanarkand for the summer and I thought it was great to see him today." Wakka nodded. As much as Wakka did not like Bickson, he did want to show his dislike towards the Blitzer. Bickson used to live in Luca and was part of the Luca Goers and had to move to Besaid a few years ago. He joined the Besaid Aurochs and Wakka had to deal with his stubbornness.

"And you Wakka how is everything?" Lulu asked.

"Everything is alright and I have high hopes that this year will be better than the other ones," He replied back looking like he was in deep thought. "You know how it is, everyone is looking up to the captain and I have to be strong for my team, ya?"

Lulu stared up at the sky. "Give it everything you've got because this is your last year." He nodded. "Maybe there will be a change this year."

He laughed nervously. 'Maybe,' was all he thought in his mind.

**Yuna's POV**

"I just got you what I got," Rikku stated as I nodded happily. My stomach was hurting me and urging me to eat, so I quickly started eating.

"What took you so long?" Paine asked taking her eyes off the summer reading book to look at me. She was almost finished with the book so that she would not get in trouble in English class. I didn't blame her though, because when your on vacation somewhere else then you don't want to do work. The key word is "vacation." I read the book in August when I had nothing to do and kind of enjoyed it.

I took a bite of my cheeseburger and it seemed like everyone at the table was staring at me. "Met up with the old hag," I answered back as Paine nodded understanding. I would always call Dona an old hag to piss her off. She always did get angry and it was funny to see her reaction.

"She already ruined my day when I had to see her in the hallway," Rikku said eating some French fries.

"Good news though Yuna," Nhadala said. "Mostly many people are ignoring those stupid rumors that were started today."

"I heard a rumor about Shuyin finding out about you having a love affair with him and slept with multiple guys. Who would believe that bullshit?" Calli asked. "I bet you a million dollars that Dona and her friends started them."

"Those bitches have nothing else to do but annoy the crap out of us," Rikku stated getting furious. "Like seriously if they are that bored or have no life, they should get a hobby." I laughed at Rikku's statements and was happy to have Rikku as my best friend and cousin. Rikku would always make me laugh when I am down.

"Can we drop the subject?" Paine asked impatiently and I smiled at her. The best thing about Paine is that she can drop the subject when it's uncomfortable to her or someone else. I did not really want to talk about it and I think Paine could see that.

"Sure Dr. P," Rikku answered as Paine glared at her.

"Where's Lulu?" I asked looking around.

"Probably hanging out with her boyfriend," Rikku stated while rolling her eyes.

I sighed while opening my water bottle. Rikku and I never liked Lulu's boyfriend because we never were comfortable with him. Sometimes Bickson was an ass and every time Lulu would want to hang out with him, he would always cancel. He always neglects her when he is with his friends. Sometimes I wish I can beat the shit out of him, mind my language.

Lulu was happy though and that's what I want for her. She was there for me when I had my own problems with Shuyin and she knew I was happy with Shuyin. I should be happy for her, but I can't. I am scared that he would break her heart and nothing will be the same. Shuyin did not dump me like any ass would, he had to leave and I accepted that. But at times I wish he was still here and holding me. But either way, sometimes I feel like Lulu changed a bit and we don't hang out that much.

The only reason why we hung out a lot over the summer was because he went to Zanarkand for the whole summer. She always constantly calls him and it concerns Rikku and me. They have been dating for a year now and we really thought he was going to dump her over the summer. (We really did not want that to happen!) That's why we tried convincing Lulu to break up with him first, but we didn't tell her directly. I never told Lulu what I thought of him, Rikku always dropped hints. Paine never showed any emotion towards him, but she never liked him either.

I did not want to stay inside and I could tell Rikku and Paine seemed bored as well. "Want to go outside for some fresh air?" I asked. Paine shrugged and Rikku nodded. The others wanted to stay inside and said that they will be there in a few minutes.

Rikku finished eating and threw out her trash and had a bag of chips in her hands. I did the same and had my water bottle in hand. Paine put her bookmark in the book and followed us outside.

Upon going outside, it was pretty warm and the sun was shining. There were other people in the court yard who sat and were eating and chatting with their friends. I spotted Lulu talking with Wakka and smiled. They made such a cute couple! As always her boyfriend was a little farther away from her talking to some of his friends. That caused me to roll my eyes.

"So," Rikku began as we walked around and sat somewhere. "What did Dona say to you?"

"About how I should watch my back and all," I said sighing. It seems there always will be conflict, even the first day of school.

Rikku laughed. "Yeah like she can really beat you up or something. She might break a nail," Rikku said while showing her hand and acting like what Dona would do. I laughed and shook my head at Rikku's silliness.

"She would never lay a finger on you because if she tries, I would beat the shit out of her," Paine said clenching her fist.

"Thanks," I said happily.

"Yay Paine to the rescue!" Rikku said happily while eating a chip and offering us some. I shook my head and Paine took one chip. I was okay with being in big groups with people, but at times it would be more fun to just be with a couple of friends. It was pretty fun being with Paine and Rikku and hanging out with them. Don't get me wrong, going places like parties with many people is fun too.

"So that's all that happened?" Rikku asked as I smirked at her. She could always read me like a book and knew when I would leave some things out.

"I met up with Seymour," I said taking a sip of my water.

Paine raised an eyebrow. "What did he want?"

"Just wanted to say hi because we haven't seen each other all summer." I bit my lip and suspected Paine never liked him since the day we were friends. Paine just nodded, not saying anything else. I sighed because there was nothing to say.

"Hey guys," Lulu said while walking up to us with Wakka waving at us.

I smiled happily. "Hi Lulu and Wakka!"

"Hey Yuna," He said while I stood up to give him a quick hug. "How was your summer?"

"It was alright, how about yours?" I asked.

"Eh same here." He turned to look at Rikku and Paine and smiled quickly saying hi to them. Rikku stood up and gave him a hug and Paine sat there.

I knew Wakka since Elementary School and we would hang out with the others, but he went on vacation as well. He and Lulu used to date and I thought they were the most perfect match. But they broke up 2 years ago and remained close friends. I kept on wondering if he was jealous of Lulu's loser boyfriend. I wonder if Rikku thought the same thing.

I went to every Blitzball game to cheer for the Besaid Aurochs. They almost won championships last year against Luca, but lost. I always suspected that Bickson did not even try his best to win last year because they were against his old team. They weren't as bad, but not the best. Wakka is a great captain though.

"Hey Girls!" Yaibal said walking towards us. "How are you fine ladies?"

"We are doing fine, how was your summer?" I asked giving me a quick embrace.

"It was alright, wished we had more days though. You?" I gave him a 'I agree with you' look and he took notice and laughed. "Anyways are you ladies going to Blitzball tryouts?"

"Well duh! We would never miss it for the world. It's tradition because we go every year!" Rikku exclaimed. Most of the time it was quiet and I knew something was wrong. I did not take notice of Rikku being quiet until now and I knew that she was deep in thought.

The bell rang for sixth period. I got up from my seat and stretched. Wakka and Yaibal went back to their friends and Lulu went to see Bickson. Rikku and Paine stood up as well with me and we walked inside to go to History.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay time for social studies with Mr. Auron. I wouldn't mind having him as my History teacher. 

I had to rewrite the whole lunch scene because I hated my original idea. So sorry if it took so long! Please tell me what you think and tell me if I made any mistakes!

Ok for all you wondering some things I kind of left out.

Yuna in lunch hangs out with Paine, Rikku, Lulu (most of the time), Nhadala, Yaibal (sometimes), Calli, Maroda, Issaru and other people. It really does not matter much, just know that there are some people there. But they are in their own little conversations. When they sit outside, there are many people there so yeah.

Tidus hangs out with Wakka, Baralai, Gippal, Yaibal (most of the times) and other people. Such as Luzzu, Gatta and the Blitzball players. (The Besaid Aurochs in the game: Datto, Botta, Keepa, Letty and Jassu. But they are not always there. Just a couple of friends of Wakka's who enjoy Blitzball.)

The Blitzball teams consist of 6 players and the main people who play will be Wakka who is the captain, Baralai, Tidus, Gippal, Bickson, and Yaibal. There other Blitzers, Luzzu and Gatta who are part of the team as well. There are others too.

Because there are many students attending Besaid High School, you can't say that everybody at once has lunch. Some have lunch after 5th period and the start of 6th period while others have class. When the bell rings, those who had lunch go to 6th period and the ones who had class go to lunch.

Anyways please review!


	4. Unexpected Call

**A/N:** Hi everyone, here is chapter 4 and hope you enjoy. I tried to make it long and it gets tiring, but I get inspired so yeah! By the way I don't hate Dona or Seymour really, but I need some evil people and they are obvious, so yeah. NOOOO! Finals are in like a week!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, sadly. If I did, then I would be somewhere else but here...Lol I think that's a song. Don't own that either!

* * *

**Notice Me**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Call**

**Rikku's POV**

Yunie and I went walking to Social Studies together. Baralai came towards us when we were outside, to talk to Dr. P and she went walking with him. All I know was that he wanted to talk to her about a class they shared together. We all know that Baralai was probably just trying to find an excuse just so that he can talk to Paine.

In my opinion, I think they are so cute together. But their problem is that they don't notice how much of a great couple they can be. They need like a guide to help them and I can help. I always loved playing match maker ever since I was little. Yunie always says not to get involved and let it naturally flow. Screw that! If I don't do anything, then by the time they figure out they had feelings for each other would be 20 years later when they are married to somebody else. Well if it wasn't for me, then Yunie and Shuyin wouldn't be a couple and...then break up. Okay fine I admit that was a failed experiment, but I brought them together! So that's why I am going to matchmake Yunie and somebody else. Paine with Baralai and Lulu with Wakka, so that she can dump that asshole Bickson. I feel like a great friend!

We were walking in the hall and Yunie acted weird and I noticed that she took out her phone and it was vibrating and she looked at who was calling. "Rikku I'll meet you in class," She said and I nodded watching her disappear. I wondered who would call when we still are in school. I shrugged and headed towards Social Studies. I wanted to at least see who called but I knew somehow who would it be.

Upon going into the classroom, I spotted Lulu talking to Paine and the others and she stopped to notice me come in. She waved at me and I went towards her, taking a seat next to her.

"Hi!" I said smiling taking time to look at who she was talking with. Wakka was there, so was Baralai and...oh shoot! It's that cute guy from my English class who was there as well with his friend. I never am nervous, but I get this strange feeling when I look at him. I don't know him, but if feels like I have seen him before and so I want to find out more.

"Hey Rikku where's Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"She told me to go on ahead and that she was going to come soon," I said nervously and she nodded. So what if Yunie went to talk to somebody on her phone. It wasn't such a big deal and I didn't have to include that to Lulu.

"Rikku I want you to meet Gippal and Tidus, but you probably had them in your class with Lu. They are awesome, ya?" I smiled and nodded as Wakka introduced me to the 2 guys. "This is Rikku, she is friendly with anyone and is pretty hyper." He whispered loud enough for me to hear to the guys, "Don't give her any sweets or she will be bouncing up and down."

"Hey I heard that! I love sweets but I am not that hyper! Anyways yeah you already know my name so nice to meet you guys!"

Gippal smiled at me and I tried my hardest not to blush. "Well it is an honor to meet you Cid's girl."

"You know I have a name! So use it," I said acting angry.

He pouted. "But I like calling you Cid's girl."

"Wait, how do you know my father? Is it because he is a teacher here?" I asked. Gippal is an Al Bhed, so he probably knew my father from somewhere else than as a teacher in this school.

"I worked with your father with machina a while ago, he and my dad were close friends. It was a long time ago, but I highly don't expect you to remember."

I could see Tidus raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet like the rest. I thought for a couple of seconds and realized that I remembered Gippal and felt so stupid to forgetting him. "Now I remember you! No wonder you look so familiar Gippal!"

"Kucr Cid's kenm oui yna cmuf. Pid rao E ys hud lusbmyehehk, oui yna ymm knufh ib yht payidevim. Druikr E ys hud cina ev oui sydinat yd ymm..." Me, not mature! That evil big son of chocobo meanie head! Okay fine I think he got a point there but still!

I was pretty pissed and replied back, "E ys cu hud cmuf yht E ryja sydinat! Oui bnupypmo yld mega y 5 oayn umt!" That will show him for saying how slow I am!

He laughed and we started talking, well I was shouting, back and forth. Everyone looked at us trying to understand.

"Great, this is going to be a pain in the ass," I could hear Paine saying.

**Yuna's POV**

As I walked with Rikku to History my phone started vibrating and I took it out to see who was calling. I noticed it was Shuyin and told Rikku to go ahead without me. I had not much signal, so I ran towards the bathroom and picked up my phone. "Hello."

"Hey sweetie what's up?" He asked as I melted from hearing his voice. We rarely talked to each other on the phone since he moved and I was a bit surprised that he called right now.

"I have school right now and going to go to class!" I said making sure no one was in the bathroom.

"Oh sorry just wanted to hear you and wanted to know how is your first day."

I smiled. "It's alright, a little boring without you. Aren't you in school as well?"

"I have lunch now so just hanging around and all with a couple of new friends."

I really thought that I was going to burst out in tears, but I kept staying strong. It felt like he already moved on quick. "I miss you," I managed to say.

"I miss you too, it's not the same without you here. Well actually everything is different, but have fun, not too much!"

I laughed and nodded, even though he could not see. "I have to get to class before I am late, talk to you later."

"Okay bye Yuna," he said as I quickly said a bye and hung up my phone. I ran out of the bathroom, avoiding large crowds surrounding the hallways. Everyone seemed to look at me worried, but I ignored them.

I made it to Social Studies just in time before the bell rang and saw Rikku talking to that guy, Gippal. I could hear her speaking Al Bhed from all the way here. I sighed, knowing that she was complaining and insulting him. Wondered why though, what did he do? Probably pissed her off because it's easy to piss Rikku off.

I walked towards them and took a seat next to Rikku smiling at everyone. Rikku stopped talking and turned towards me happily. "Hi Yunie! What took you so long? Who was on the phone?" I knew somehow she was going to ask me many questions.

I sighed once again and stared at the ground. "Was talking to Shuyin and that's about it."

Lulu heard our conversation and spoke, "Mind me asking, how is he?"

"He's doing fine," I said forcing a smile and Lulu nodded, not saying anything else.

"Yunie you know these guys right from our homeroom and English Class?" Rikku asked me as I looked at the two new students.

I nodded and said, "Nice to meet you guys." They nodded.

"Alright everyone can I have your attention," Mr. Auron said happily as everyone soon shut up. "As you can see this is AP Spiran History and it will be quite difficult. I think that you will manage though because it is a challenge. Why would you be here if you won't put effort towards this course? It will also look good for college, that is if you pass the test in the Spring. But Spring is far away from now, so you don't have to worry about it now. Anyways I am Mr. Auron and just want to discuss the classroom rules and what you are looking forward to in History this year." We received a paper and he started talking about the rules which did not take long and what we were going to do.

"So yeah this is nothing new to you, considering that you took Spiran History last year. Now I am going to talk about a project you'll have to do." Everyone groaned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah you'll live. Anyways I know what you are thinking. You're probably all confused and wondering why you have to do a project on the first day of school. Now I don't want you to start it or anything right now, but at least to think about it.

"I want you to pick a partner, partners consist of 2 people who are a girl and boy. There is an equal amount of girls and boys in the class. Anyways you will have to do a project on any century in Spira for History Day. History Day will be in December so you have 3 months, yes it's that big! All I want you to do is just to talk to your partner and choose wisely who it will be because this is a big part of your grade. Like I said before, you don't have to start right away. This consists of 60 percent of your 1st and 2nd quarter grade." Everyone's, including mine, jaws dropped as we could not believe what our teacher just told us. 60 percent is a lot!! The worse thing is that I can't pick Rikku, Paine, or Lulu.

"You will be fine, because I will give you all the instructions and everything else you need. Some things you will have to do on your own and don't worry, it won't have to take 3 months to finish it. We do this every year, and everyone does alright. The least it takes you is about a month, so you have plenty of time. Some days we will probably work on it class, depending on the work we have done the previous day. I want to know your partners by the end of the month. Either way you can talk amongst yourselves."

Rikku had the same expression as me and sighed sadly at me. Everyone began to chat again within the class.

"Hey Cid's girl wanna be partners?" Gippal asked Rikku as she angrily looked at him.

"My name is Rikku! R-I-K-K-U got it memorized?!" She yelled as I smiled. They looked like they knew each other and wondered why Rikku never told me.

Most of the guys in this class, I suspect don't do the work. I am thinking because of how they were last year. I sighed and noticed Lulu and Wakka were going to be partners and so were Baralai and Paine.

"I don't even know why I said yes to that idiot," Rikku said to me pouting. The others were having their own little conversations. "I have all month to find somebody, why so quick? Maybe he will make me do it all, that bastard!"

I smiled laughing. "Hey I don't think so. He looks decent enough to do work with you."

"Him work? Yeah right, that loser made me build the sand castle at the beach while going to get something to drink. I asked him that day to get me one as well and he forgot when he came back. The water freaking smashed the sand castle and I got pissed. I made another one, with him finishing the touches by putting a little flag on top. Yeah and everyone loved it and he freaking took all the credit like the ass he is!"

I was pretty amazed on how she can remember all that now. I think this was a good time to ask how she knew him. "So you guys were close, when and how?"

"A very long time ago, don't ask how I remember. It really just came to me when I was thinking about him working. I knew him when we were really little in second grade, but he had to move away." I nodded. Rikku and I, a long time ago lived far away from each other. She lived back at home near the Bikanel Desert and I lived in Bevelle. I practically knew her my whole life and she would come visit once in a while and I would too. After my father's death, my mother and I moved to Besaid and sooner or later, Rikku and Uncle Cid came as well to move with us.

Funny thing how she never mentioned him once in the past, or that I never saw him when I visited. But obviously they sound close. You would think she would talk about him at least once all these years. Rikku looked at me, "So what about you Yunie? Everyone is eyeballing you to being there partner."

I sighed, avoiding eye contact with other people in the class. "I know, it's just I want to find a good partner to finish this project."

"Okay well then pick a partner fast," she said as I rolled my eyes.

"I have all month and you even said it yourself that there was no rush!" She smiled innocently.

**Tidus' POV**

Gippal, Wakka, and Baralai all got a partner, but me. Dad said if I freaking fail a class one more time, he would not let be on the team. It was that option or go to military school. So I wanted to have at least a partner who would do equal amount of work.

"Ask Yuna," Gippal suggested to me eying the girl who was talking to Rikku.

"Yeah right, she doesn't even know me, yet alone probably has a partner already." Every guy seemed like they were staring at her, how was I any different?

"What happened to you Ti? You lost your style or something?" I glared at him to shut it and he did.

"Fine," I said wanting to prove to him that I did not become shy or a coward. I stood up and walked towards Yuna's seat. "Yuna?"

She looked startled to hear my voice and turned to look at me. Trying to avoid eye contact, I started talking, "If you don't have a partner, want to work together on the project?"

"Sure," she said smiling. Yeah I never was a shy person and I hate to admit what I have become.

Gippal stood by me and smiled at the two girls. "So you ladies ever skinny dipped?"

I nearly slapped my forehead after he asked them a random question. He is so unbelievable and I wonder what the hell is the matter with him. Other times I would think it's funny, but really this isn't the best first impression. Yuna and Rikku looked at each other confused. "What does that matter to you?" Rikku asked angrily.

"Just wanted to liven up the conversation, sorry for asking but just curious." I rolled my eyes.

"We are not telling you even if you are curious. I think that is personal and don't think you should know that much!" Rikku looked pissed, but looked like she had full of pride.

"Oh come on Rikks I am your childhood friend! I should know all your dark deepest secrets! Although I don't think this is a big of a secret," He trailed off thinking.

"On the contrary we only saw each other since we were little and you never bothered to contact me during the years we did not talk to each other thank you very much. That does not mean you are my best friend. Either way you don't have to know all my secrets. The only person who knows is Yunie and she would not say anything!" Yuna nodded at Rikku putting her hands on her lips and made it look like she was holding a zipper and zipping her mouth shut. "Oh and don't call me Rikks!"

"You know what that fits you well. I'll just have to call you Rikks for now on, or Cid's girl. Either way, it annoys the hell out of you. So anyways Yuna," he said looking at her avoiding eye contact with Rikku. "You coming to see me and Ti-"

"Ti and me, dumbass," Rikku cut in.

"Whatever, Ti and me tryout for blitzball?" He asked Yuna.

"Well yeah we always go so wish you guys luck to making the team!" She said cheerfully.

"So do you girls do any after school activities?" He asked once again as I sighed.

"We do Cheerleading idiot," Rikku spoke out.

"Oh really, Cheerleading huh?" He smiled. "So I guess I'll see you girls with short skirts and all?" Rikku looked like she was going to beat the living shit out of him for being a pervert. Unlike Gippal, I know when to be mature and know how to handle a lady. All Gippal ever gets from a girl is a fake phone number and a slap on the cheek, leaving a red hand print.

"Gippal, stop harassing the girls with stupid and personal questions!" I spoke out.

He seemed surprised, as I smirked. "Yo Ti whose side are you on?"

"The side that will kick your ass if you don't watch what you say." I could hear the giggling of the girls.

"Yeah why can't you be more like Ti, Gippal?" Rikku asked.

"Because unlike Ti, I have balls and he does not."

"You want to get shot at any time today?" I asked glaring at him.

"Oh come on Ti I was just joking. Sheesh can't anybody take a joke anymore?"

"Unfortunately no," Yuna replied looking at Rikku who seemed pissed off again.

Wakka came up to us randomly and said, "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Rikku replied.

"Ok sorry for asking...you're a pretty bid moody today Rikku, ya?"

She sighed. "Sorry Wakka, we were just talking about how Gippal should shut his mouth more often. It suits him better."

"I can see that," Wakka laughed.

"So when does the bell ring exactly?" I asked changing the subject.

"I was wondering the same question in my mind. Actually no, I was thinking about mashed potatoes then I was thinking of when the class would be over," Gippal replied.

"Potatoes?" Yuna asked as Gippal nodded. Okay this period just got a little weird.

"The bell should have rang like 5 minutes ago, ya?" Wakka said while looking at the clock. As he finished talking, the bell rang and it was like Wakka knew somehow.

Everyone got up to leave the room to go to seventh period. I sighed and was relieved for school to being almost over. This whole day was going slow, so one more period wouldn't hurt right? Yeah I am just joking right now, because math takes like a century to being finished.

"So what do you ladies have?" Gippal asked.

"I have math with Yunie and Lulu," Rikku said.

"What a coincidence, Ti and I have it as well. What about you Wakka?"

Wakka nodded as well. "Yeah same."

"Your point? Maybe you might be in different rooms and different levels," Rikku replied and then looked at Paine. "What do you have Dr. P?"

"How many times have I told you Rikku to stop calling me that?" Paine asked glaring at her. Rikku smiled. "Anyways I have English with Baralai." Baralai nodded.

"Awww Dr- I mean Paine and Bary won't be with us." Rikku pouted. I could tell she loved calling everyone by nicknames.

"Well let's get going shall we?" Lulu asked and everyone nodded. We all went out with Paine and Baralai going the other direction.

"You guys have 430?" Yuna asked.

"Yep, Wakka you do as well, right?" I asked as he nodded. Rikku looked at us a little shocked.

**Yuna's POV**

Thank Yevon I only have one more period until school is over. I am trying to forget the fact that it is Monday and I will have to go to school again tomorrow. But I should be thankful that we have not done any work today and that the first day is always the longest. After Blitzball tryouts, I have a cheerleading meeting with Rikku. Lulu wasn't into Cheerleading and so was Paine. They still came to the games to "cheer" for the Blitzball team.

All my classes this year were kind of high. I want to challenge myself this year because it is my last. Rikku wanted to as well and took most classes with me. Lulu did the same, but she always was in high classes. Rikku never liked math and it is kind of a risk for her, because she sometimes doesn't understand. I think she is smart, she just doesn't know that she is. I am kind of good in math and at times it can be irritating, considering my previous teachers, but I can handle it.

There is an upside to taking high classes. I don't have to see Dona's ugly face in any of them, because she sucks at every class, except lunch, which I highly doubt is a class.

"So Gippal how is that you are taking a high class?" Rikku asked.

"I should be asking you the same Rikks," he replied back.

"Don't call me that! I am taking it because I am smart, I don't know about you though."

"Well this may come to you as a shock, but I am pretty good in math."

"Oh my, this must mean the world is going to end." I laughed at her statement listening to them, but at the same time I was staring somewhere else.

"Haha very funny," Gippal replied back sarcastically.

"You guys act like an old married couple, ya?" Wakka asked us and everyone besides Gippal and Rikku agreed.

"No we don't! We hardly know each other!" Rikku tried to deny it. They seemed obviously close as friends when they were little, but now it seems like everything changed for them. I wonder if that was going to happen to me. Where years will pass and then I'll get to see Shuyin again. But then our friendship will change, because it would be awkward. I could even imagine that happening and I tried to stop thinking about that.

No, I told myself. This is a different situation because I am older and not a little kid. We still will contact each other and he promised to come visit me. I also wanted to as well, but that wouldn't be easy considering the fact that I have school. But there's always this tingling feeling inside of me that one day we'll stop talking and forget each other.

All this time I was thinking that I did not notice that we reached the room and I was still walking straight, passing the room. "Yunie!" Rikku yelled out at me as I stopped thinking and stopped to turn around.

"Sorry, I blanked out," I said and went towards them to go into the room.

I glanced at the class and knew everyone. Rikku leaded the way and went towards the middle and sat on the far right near the window. I sat right next to her and Lulu sat next to me. Wakka sat in the back with the other 2 guys and they were chatting about sports.

"I really did not know Wakka took AP classes," Rikku stated.

"Funny thing is me neither, we kind of talked about our schedules last year a bit," Lulu replied and turned around to look at the boys. I also looked and saw that Wakka stopped talking when Lulu gave him "the look." The look that tells him when to shut up. "Hey why didn't you say anything about taking this class? Didn't you say last year you weren't taking a math class?"

Wakka scratched his head. "Well you know, you never asked." He tried acting humorous, but Lulu stayed with a straight face. "I am just joking, I just decided to take math because I thought it wouldn't hurt." Lulu nodded.

Soon the bell rang and the teacher started talking about the rules in Math. I wasn't paying as much attention and just stared at my notebook that I had on top of my desk. I enjoyed writing songs, poems and short stories. I write down my emotions and am inspired from them. I also like to draw random things in the journal to preoccupy myself from thinking of something negative.

I sighed when the teacher finished talking and put my head down on the desk. I had a major headache and closed my eyes. Trying to rest my eyes, I was forced to open them when Rikku called my name.

"Yunie! I have this most awesome idea!"

Great if Rikku came up with the idea, it must be chaotic. "Go on," I said trying my hardest to act like I care.

"Let's take a road trip across Spira after we graduate!" I sighed and closed my eyes again. Now she tells me when it's still the first day of school. A road trip still does sound like fun and I always wanted to take one. "What do you think Yunie?" I nodded and she squealed.

"You must be tired Yuna," Lulu said.

"Yeah she did not have as much sleep last night," Rikku replied for me. "Same goes with me."

"How come?"

"We were looking through clothes we bought for school and saw some movies and ate popcorn in the basement. Long story short, we lost track of time." I opened my eyes and got up.

"Yeah the clock near the TV read differently and it was like 4 hours behind. So when we decided to go to sleep, the clock read 10 and when we went upstairs to the kitchen, the clock read 2 A.M." I explained.

"Oh I feel bad for you guys," Lulu said. "I still don't understand where you get that energy Rikku in the morning."

Rikku shrugged. "I am just as tired as Yunie, just a little bouncy!"

"I'll say remember camp?" Wakka asked joining our conversation.

"Oh yeah! That was fun, remember the songs and hikes we did!"

"Yeah we had 2 hour hikes every day and one day we got lost," I said.

"Yeah and we made it like 4 hours later, missing lunch," Rikku said happily. "It wasn't as bad though and it's really not my fault that you boys were so moody in the morning."

"Well you girls did not have a counselor who woke you up like you were in the military one day and the other where he freaking put loud music and made big noises!" Wakka said. I kind of felt bad for the boys. Our counselor was kind and she gave us a couple of minutes of rest before we had to get up. The boys on the other hand had no choice but to get up quickly.

"Well then you should have went to bed early rather than 1 in the morning," Lulu replied. I remember those nights were hot and I could not get to sleep. I enjoyed camp and wished to go back.

Wakka looked at Gippal and Tidus. "I remember one kid tried sneaking in one of those small like TV spheres, because we could not bring any electronic things except a camera. Anyways, we tried getting TV reception which was dumb because there was none. But instead we just watched movies all night. Like we would go to sleep at 9," he said sarcastically.

"In Blitzball Camp, we had to go to sleep at eight which was bull because no was tired. So on our last night, Gippal, me and like a couple of our friends snuck out of the cabin and played some harmless tricks on the coach and some other kids that we hated," Tidus replied.

"Did they find out it was you guys?" I asked.

"Nah, coach was pissed but he let it go because it was the last day."

I laughed. "You should have seen the boys sneak out of their own cabins and go prank the girls."

"Yeah!" Rikku shouted looking at Wakka. "I remember clearly that you asses let mosquitoes in our room and we got bit having many bumps the next morning!"

"I said I was sorry!" Wakka laughed. Rikku and I glared at him, I could hear Gippal laughing.

"You don't look sorry meanie! I remember when Lulu chased Wakka in the woods. We tried our hardest to catch up," Rikku said. Man the things you can remember from 7 years ago.

"Well then, mental note don't piss off Lulu," Gippal said.

"Damn Straight!" Lulu said proudly.

"Either way I can't wait for the trip we will take later on in the year!" Rikku said happily.

"Field trip?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, every year the seniors go somewhere for like two weeks and it's pretty fun," I answered.

"Where?" Gippal asked.

"We don't know, every year it's always a surprise." Last year, they went to Mt. Gagazat. But I try not acting too excited like Rikku because it's still the beginning of the school year.

The bell rang and everyone stood up from their seats. Finally, I can go home and sleep! Wait, I nearly forgot that Blitzball tryouts were after school and after that I had the Cheerleading meeting.

"Come on guys! I want to see how bad Gippal sucks!" Rikku said happily exiting the room, dragging Lulu and me out with her.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think, yeah I made the project more evil. 60 percent of the first 2 quarters is madness! Oh and I think I know what you are all thinking, how the hell is Gippal in a high class? Actually let's count that as in 3! Lol told you it's the madness and he's smart! We could just say he is supposedly smart, but no one ever notices. Poor Gippy! I had to put Axel's phrase from Kingdom Hearts in this chapter which I don't own. Anyone knows what it is? Pretty simple if you played the second game.

So yeah Tidus and Yuna are partners, the madness! Well actually I should be saying that to Rikku and Gippal. Just love it when they argue, because it makes it funny for the background people to being like, "Huh?" Oh and see I got Tidus and Yuna to talk to each other and become partners. Anyways hope you review! 

**Al Bhed Translations  
**

Kucr Cid's kenm oui yna cmuf. Pid rao E ys hud lusbmyehehk, oui yna ymm knufh ib yht payidevim. Druikr E ys hud cina ev oui sydinat yd ymm...  
Gosh Cid's girl you are slow. But hey I am not complaining, you are all grown up and beautiful. Though I am not sure if you matured at all...

E ys cu hud cmuf yht E ryja sydinat! Oui bnupypmo yld mega y 5 oayn umt!  
I am so not slow and I have matured! You probably act like a 5 year old!


	5. Tryouts and Going Out

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Yeah I am sorry for the long wait and all. Well Finals are finally over, so I am not stressed anymore! YAY! NO SCHOOL! Lol Anyways here's chapter five and hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. If I did well then I would be doing something else

**Note:** I had to rewrite the first part of the story, because I made myself confused with the whole tryout thing. I am just putting that Wakka already was chosen captain and that everyone (even the team from last year) had to tryout again. The Cheerleading tryouts were during the summer.

**Notice Me**

**Chapter 5: Tryouts and Going Out  
**

**Gippal's POV**

I was pretty excited that school was over and I was anxious to play some Blitzball. I just want to see the look on Rikk's face when she sees me kicking ass. Thinking about Rikku, when I first saw her, I could tell she has not changed one bit. I also met up with Cid in the morning and it was pretty good to see him. The look on his face was priceless, because we haven't seen each other in so many years.

"Well let's get our asses out towards the stadium, ya?" Wakka exclaimed walking out the door as I followed him.

The girls were out there waiting for us and I could see Rikks was tapping her foot impatiently. "You guys are so slow!"

"Well excuse me that we like to take our time and don't want to waste our precious energy," I said going slower than normal, just to piss her off. She glared at me angrily and I smiled sweetly.

"Alright you two stop fighting and let's get going," Wakka said glaring at us and I sighed and nodded.

All six of us headed towards the stadium, where I could see other people who were there as well. "Well, wish you boys luck on making the team," Yuna said as she and the other two girls went towards the bleachers.

"Yo Wakka what took you so long?" Yaibal asked Wakka.

"Sorry about that, but I am here right now, so let's get going, ya?" Yalbal nodded and Wakka faced us. "Alright you guys can take a seat with the other Blitzers."

I nodded and Ti and I went towards the bench to sit down. A couple of minutes past and Wakka started clearing his throat, for attention. As soon as he did that, everyone looked at him and shut up. "Alright everyone I just want to start off saying that this is our last year of high school, so let's make it our best, ya? I was chosen captain of our team and I want us to win!" Everyone cheered. "Now I know and you should know why you are here. If you don't know why you are here, then why are you here? If you think I know why you are because you don't even know why you are here, then your wrong. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone looked at each other with a confused look. I wondered at times what was in Wakka's brain. Wakka then laughed. "I am just joking around. Anyways everyone meet Tidus and Gippal, who are new and most of you know them already. They were in the Zanarkand Abes you know?" I could see a few shocked faced and I grinned. "Anyways let's see how good you are, because maybe you got something we don't. So let's get going, ya?"

**Normal POV**

Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu were sitting at the bleachers and were watching Wakka talking to the blitzers. "Great this will take forever," Lulu said sighing.

"Oh it can't take that long for him to make his speech," Yuna said.

"When it comes to Wakka, yeah it does."

"Where is the coach?" Rikku asked.

"He probably left Wakka in charge," Yuna said. She then noticed Wakka finished and the guys got up to go to the locker room. "See told you it wasn't going to be long!"

Lulu sighed. "I am actually shocked to see that, considering the fact that he never shuts up."

"Maybe he improved over the summer," Rikku suggested.

Yuna and Lulu were in deep thought of what Rikku said and after a couple of seconds they shrugged it off. "Nahhh."

A couple of minutes of talking, the guys came out from the locker room dressed in their swim wear. "Oh my, look at all these sexy guys."

"You are probably glancing mostly at Gippal's chest than any of the other guys," Lulu said.

"No I am not!" Rikku glared at Lulu and crossed her arms.

Yuna laughed. "She was just joking, Rikku."

"Yeah can't you take a joke?" Lulu asked.

"Yd maycd E tuh'd ryja y puovneaht fru ec y vilgehk yccruma. Pacetac drana yna suna ruddan kioc rana, dryh Gip un frydajan rec hysa ec," Rikku muttered under her breath.

"Guess not," Lulu said rolling her eyes.

"I heard that!" Yuna said happily. "Cdub retehk ouin vaamehkc Rikku. Oui ghuf oui fyhd res cu pyt yht fyhd du caa res bmyo."

"Oh shut it Yunie!" Rikku said angrily.

Yuna sighed. "Fine, let's just watch the game right?" No one said anything. "I guess that means a yes." She then looked back at the field and saw that the boys were doing warm ups.

**Tidus' POV**

I couldn't wait to get myself in the sphere pool and swim around. I loved everything about Blitzball and it was a fun game to play. I always played when I was little and was on the team since middle school. As much as I sucked at everything else besides sports, I was the best at Blitzball. Either way, Blitzball tryouts always took fucking forever. We warmed up first with a couple of simple stretches, like push ups and sit ups. Everyone also jogged around the track once to get pumped up.

As soon as we finished, everyone went towards the sphere pool and we did a couple of exercises in the pool with the Blitzball. Then after a long time, we got a chance to play a real game. Not everyone was good like Gippal and me, some sucked, but it was just practice. I guess Wakka was in charge to evaluate everyone's skills.

I couldn't help to glance at the bleachers at the girls who were sitting there and watching us. I could see Rikku's angry face and Lulu shaking her head. Yuna was in between Lulu and Rikku, and it looked like she was trying to prevent a fight from occurring. She looked real peaceful and pretty, and what the fuck am I thinking right now.

"Dude, Tidus what the fuck are you doing?!" Gippal shouted at me as I snapped back to reality and went to get the ball back. I just realized I had the ball before and someone took it when I wasn't even paying attention.

"Damn," I muttered.

Tryouts took like 3 hours until they were done and I was glad it was finally over. All that was on my mind was to go home and go directly to bed. I felt exhausted and I wasted no time changing. I decided to just change into my regular clothes and shower later at home. Gippal decided to do the same thing.

We got out of the locker room and saw Wakka who was talking to the girls. Lulu was talking to Bickson, probably her boyfriend. Wakka took notice of us and waved at us, signaling us to go towards him. "Well?" I decided to ask him as we reached there.

"You guys were great, no actually you were really awesome! I guess I should have listened to you when you said you guys were great. Oh and the fact that you were in the Zanarkand Abes!" He smacked his forehead.

Rikku giggled and looked shocked. "You guys were on the Zanarkand Abes?!" Gippal and I nodded.

"What did you expect Cid's Girl? Why do you think my ass wasn't whooped today?" Gippal asked.

"Ummm...well I just thought...Oh forget it!" She seemed a little angry.

"Didn't you hear me say it during my speech?" Wakka asked and Rikku shook her head.

"That must be awesome," Yuna said.

"It is," Gippal said with pride.

"Yeah whatever," Rikku said as I laughed. "Anyways we better get going and get Lulu." She turned to face Lulu, who was still talking to Bickson. "LULU Get your ass over here!" Lulu looked at Rikku with glaring daggers and Rikku smiled innocently. "Please?"

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted in disbelief. "That was mean and you are embarrassing her."

"What?" Rikku questioned her cousin. "I said please!" In response, Yuna rolled her eyes.

Lulu looked like she was to kill someone any second and I would hate to be that person."I hate to be you Rikku," I concluded.

"I do it all the time, she won't get mad!"

"Yeah that's what you think," Yuna said muttering.

Lulu came stomping towards us and looked at Rikku. "What?!"

"We need to head to the meeting, but don't have a ride home."

She sighed and went into her purse to find her car keys. As soon as she found them, she gave them to Yuna. "I am going with Bickson to get something to eat and hang out at his house. He'll bring me later tonight at your house, is that okay?"

Yuna nodded. "Didn't you eat though?"

Lulu shook her head. "I didn't eat anything at lunch, so yeah."

Everyone seemed to be quiet, even Wakka which seemed really weird. "Anyways I'll see you girls later tonight and see you guys tomorrow," Lulu said and waved to us.

"See you," everyone said as she left to go back with Bickson.

"I am not trying to be noisy or something, but is she going out with that dude?" Gippal asked.

"Yeah," Wakka answered going towards the bench to get his bag.

"Yeah, but oh well. See you guys," Rikku said and everyone said bye to her and Yuna. They left to go to their Cheerleading meeting, which was probably at the gym. I wanted to see how the girls here cheer.

"So now what?" I asked deciding to talk.

Wakka scratched his head. "I am beat, what about you guys?" We responded by nodding and sitting down.

"Dude, I need to get laid," Gippal remarked.

"Don't we all," Wakka responded.

"I also need a strong drink," Gippal added.

"And I need a shower," I muttered.

Wakka finished getting everything he needed. "So do you guys live near the school?"

"It's like a 10 minute drive from our house to the school," I answered.

He nodded as the three of us went to go to the senior parking lot. "Where did you park your car Wakka?" Gippal asked.

"It's right there," he said pointing the opposite direction of our car. Technically it was my car, but Gippal uses it all the time. I would always get angry at him for always using it and not letting me use it, but he never listens.

"Alright well see you tomorrow," I said as he nodded and waved to us, going to his car.

It was a little dark outside as Gippal and I went towards the car and went in. Silence filled the whole car as I started it and pulled out of the drive way. I decided to take advantage of the silence and talk. "Dibs on the shower first!"

"Damn you," he scolded. "Well then I'll use the other shower!"

"You can't do that, remember the last time both showers were on at the same time?"

"That was funny though, remember the look on your dad's face?"

I laughed. "Yeah he was fucking pissed, really pissed now that I think of it." I made the face my dad had on that day and started to imitate as him. "What the fuck is the matter with you boys?! Didn't you do the same damn thing when you were young boys?! What, you lack some memory of not learning from your past mistakes! Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah I outta beat the shit out of you two, but that's not my style. Blah Blah Blah Blah."

"Damn Tidus, you sounded just like him and even looked like him."

I sighed. "Yeah well that's what everyone fucking says. Oh and by the way, the other bathroom is nasty." I stopped the car at a red light and decided to put on the radio.

"Oh yeah I forgot, but dude when is the next vacation?" Gippal asked me.

"It's the first day of school and all you can think of is when vacation will be. Seriously, don't get too anxious and count like you did last year. Remember how crazy you got and you looked like you were high when the last day of school came?"

"I always act like that when the school year is over. But then the teachers have to torture us and make us read a damn boring book."

"You never read," I stated.

"Exactly."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think of school so far though?"

"It's alright, but really slow."

I laughed. "So what do you think of Rikku?"

He laughed. "That girl did not change one bit."

"I am still trying to get over the fact that you fucking remember after so long," I said. The only time Gippal would remember old memories, was when they are good and special. Maybe Rikku was special to him, but that just sounds corny.

"Well I am not an idiot. I remember a lot of things and what people look like. Either way, the chicks here are fine. Not that I am complaining that the girls back in Zanarkand were not, but I knew them."

"Yeah and the fact that most of them were your ex girlfriends."

He laughed. "Aren't you at least happy that you don't have to see your exes either?"

"Dude, I'll have a party because I don't have to see them."

"But yeah that Yuna chick is hot. I didn't know Rikku was related to Braska."

I raised an eyebrow. "Braska? You mean Lord Summoner Braska? Wow Yuna is related to him?"

"Yeah you didn't know, I can tell because I found out what her last name was and it was the same as Braska's. Also everyone talks about her, but not in a bad way."

So she was like a mini celebrity. The house came to view in a couple of seconds, as I pulled into the drive way. We both got out of the car and went inside to see my old man in the living room watching TV. "Yo old man!"

He turned to look at us. "Hey boys, how was first day?" We both shrugged. "Glad to see it. Did you kick everyone's ass at Blitzball Tryouts?"

I nodded. "Yeah, anyways I better go take a shower." I left to go upstairs to take a shower and Gippal stayed downstairs and watched the game with dad.

**Yuna's POV**

Usually Cheerleading meetings weren't this late, but it was tradition to have the first meeting of the new school year after Blitzball Tryouts. Don't know why, it was just some weird tradition we came up with during Freshman year.

I was tired from watching tryouts and sitting my ass all day. But I did that every year to show support for the team, because they do work hard. Rikku and I went to the gym so that we can meet up with the other girls. Some of them were sitting on the floor and others were standing. "Hey girls!" Rikku said happily and I just smiled.

"Hey Rikku and Yuna!" One of the cheerleaders, named Leblanc called out to us.

"So who are we waiting for?" I asked looking around.

"Uh Coach isn't here and some of the other girls are not here either. But yeah, Dona said she would go home and then come back." Nice, hearing the old hag's name really made me feel happy. Not!

"We can just have the meeting without her," Rikku said as I laughed.

Just our luck, Dona came through the door a couple of seconds later and everyone else came as well. The meeting wasn't meant to be long and we began as soon as coach came.

The meeting lasted an hour and I was happy when it was finished. I just wasn't used to waking up early anymore and I was really tired. All the girls went back home and Rikku and I waved goodbye to the girls and headed towards Lulu's car.

I started the car to get home and as we reached the house and I could see Uncle Cid's car in the driveway. I parked the car and Rikku and I got out of the car and into the house.

"Hello!" I yelled the first to enter the house and seeing the living room with no lights on. I switched on the lights and Rikku was behind me. She put her stuff on the couch and sat down exhausted. I headed towards the stairs after seeing that the whole first floor was dark. "Uncle Cid you home!" I received no answer and headed towards the Kitchen.

"You know pops, he probably went somewhere walking," Rikku said.

"Without telling us?" I asked from the kitchen looking if there might be a note or something.

I could see Rikku shrug from the living room, while turning on the TV and putting on something. "Pretty much, it always happens."

I shook my head and went towards the living room and sat right next to her. "Yeah I know, but still..." I paused and I let silence take over.

After a couple of minutes, Rikku decided to speak. "So is this how Senior year is supposed to feel?"

I laughed. "It's only the first day."

"Yeah, but it's still boring. Harder classes and that's about it."

"Well look on the bright side," I said. "We already took the SAT's so we don't have to worry about them anymore."

She glanced at me. "Yeah and that was a hard test!"

I nodded. "True, but we can do a happy dance or have a party." She laughed and I smiled. "Or better, we can have a party and do the happy dance at the same time!"

There was nothing to do, we both sat on the couch tired and not wanting to get up. But besides having the TV on, we were both quiet, leading me to think. My mind wondered off about the summer and how much I wanted it to come by again. I could tell that our final year in high school would be long, but I tried thinking of all the fun we could have before college.

I was planning on going to college after high school and I kind of knew what I wanted to do. I had a passion for acting and although I never really joined the school plays, I have been in one. I was not the main actress there, because I was stage fright and I did horrible at the audition. I practiced this skit, and ended up having to make up the words or looking at the paper. I admit that it was kind of embarrassing. But I have all year to decide. Maybe I would take a break and then go to college, but I am not sure still.

I didn't want to worry about it now, since I still have school. My dad was a Summoner and I always wanted to be one when I was little. But now that I am older, I have interests in other things. But at times I felt like I disappointed my father for wanting to be something I will never be. Everyone knows me because of dad, but what would they think when they see me trying to be an actress or something else. I guess I never liked being in my father's shadow and I want to be noticed for being me and not being the daughter of High Summoner Braska.

I never liked having too much attention, because I believed there was no reason to having a lot of attention. I am a normal teenager just like everyone else, who is struggling with life at times. I guess that's why I loved Shuyin a lot. It's because he loved me for being me and he was better than any other guy I dated. Now I really don't want to think about the asses that I dated previously.

"Yunie you okay?" Rikku asked me worriedly breaking my trance of thought.

I smiled. "Yeah I am fine Rikku, just thinking."

"We should do something," she said bored.

"What did you have in mind? It's like 6:40 and we have school tomorrow."

"I know, but do we have any food?"

I shook my head. "No, I checked the oven and all. Nothing, which sucks by the way."

"I am starving though!"

"Well we have no materials to cook up anything. Uncle Cid said he would go to the supermarket today, you think that's where he went?"

Rikku shook her head. "No, it's too far away. Pops wouldn't walk that far."

I nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Let's go out to get something to eat. That's why we have a car. To get our lazy asses off the couch and do something even on a school night."

I laughed. "True, but why not just deliver?"

"Like I said, cars were invented to get our lazy asses out."

"Fine, where to then?" I asked.

"I don't know, we'll find somewhere now let's get going!" She said happily getting up and going to get her purse. I sighed smiling and then went to the kitchen to write a note to Uncle Cid. When I finished, I read it quickly over again and it read:

_Uncle,  
Rikku and I went out to get something to eat for dinner. If you want something, call me at my cell or Rikku's.  
-Yuna_

I taped it on the refrigerator and went to get my own purse. Rikku came down happily and went quickly outside. I stepped out locking the door to the house and looking at the sky. It was pretty dark and it wasn't as cold. It felt awesome to be outside, rather than being inside.

We both went towards my car and I went to the driver's seat. "I think I should call up Lulu to check up on her." Rikku nodded and I took out my phone to dial her number.

After a couple of rings, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Lulu, it's Yuna are you still at Bickson's?"

"Yeah, oh my I am so sorry Yuna. I lost track of time and I feel bad."

"Hey don't be," I said. I hated when Lulu blamed herself for no apparent reason.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Well actually, Rikku and I are going to get something to eat, considering that we have nothing at home. Wanna join along? I know you ate but maybe just for fun."

"Hmm, I guess I can go. When are you going and where?"

"Uh, we just left now and I don't even know where were going. Let me ask Rikku." I faced her.

"How about the new restaurant that just opened downtown?" Rikku suggested.

I nodded. "Heard that Lulu?"

"Yeah, alright gotcha, I'll call you when I am near. Can Bickson come with?"

I sighed, but not as loud for her to hear. "Sure, I don't mind." Rikku gave me an awkward look and I ignored her. "Okay bye," I said and closed the phone.

"What?" She asked noticing the look on my face.

"She wanted to know if Bickson can come with." Rikku pouted.

"That's just great," she said sarcastically. "Do you think we should call Paine?" Rikku asked and I nodded.

"Call her and I'll call Wakka if he wants to come along," I said.

"No!" Rikku shouted.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Because then he'll call to see if Gippal and Tidus want to come. Gippal would probably figure out that I am going and will want to come to annoy me!" Rikku said angrily.

I laughed. "Oh come on Rikku, he's not that bad. You know that's a good idea, they should come along and we can get to know them a little better." She looked down. "If it makes you feel better, maybe they might be too tired and wont be able to come. Considering the fact that this is last minute."

"I hope not," she said and I shook my head happily. Rikku could cover her real feelings easily and I could tell that she was anxious, rather than sad. "Fine, but I am calling Baralai!"

I laughed. "Be my guest." We all wanted Baralai and Paine to be together, so I guess Rikku and I found an opportunity. But Paine will kill us if she ever found out what we would plan for her.

It wasn't that long until we called everyone and they wanted to come. Wakka agreed and said he would call the other two boys and then he called me back a few minutes later, saying that they agreed. Paine had no problem to going and Rikku embarrassed Baralai by saying how Paine would be there and he agreed to go.

We reached the restaurant in a couple of minutes and went in. The first thing I noticed while stepping in the area was the decorations of the walls and how beautiful they were. There were many paintings that were hung on the walls and many drawings on the wall. The artists that drew them were very good and I couldn't help to stare at their beauty.

"How many?" The host asked Rikku and me.

"Umm, 9 please," Rikku responded.

He nodded and told us to follow him to our table. He had to put three tables together for us and we thanked him and sat down. He then gave us our menus and left.

A waiter came towards us. "What would you ladies like to drink?"

"Can I have a coke," Rikku said and he nodded.

"I'll have an ice tea," I said and he left to get our orders. He came a couple of seconds later with our drinks.

"Do you want to order now?"

Rikku shook her head. "We're going to wait for our friends to come and then order." He smiled nodding and then left us.

"Should I call?" I asked and she nodded.

I decided to call Wakka on my cell and he picked up. "Hey Wakka, where are you?"

"I just left my house and will be there in a couple of minutes," he answered.

"And the others?"

"Gippal and Tidus left a couple of minutes before I left, so they probably might be near."

"Oh okay, talk to you later," I said and hung up the phone and sighed.

"What happened?" Rikku asked.

"He said he left just now and that Tidus and Gippal left already a couple of minutes ago." Rikku nodded.

As like something magically happened, I spotted the two boys enter the restaurant. I waved my hand up a little high, so that they can notice me and they did. Smiling, the two guys came towards us and Rikku was trying to smack herself with the menu. And to think that she was staring at him in the morning. Although I knew Rikku for so many years, I could not understand her at times.

**Tidus' POV**

The phone rang when I was getting changed and Gippal was taking a shower. I looked at the Caller ID and was surprised to see that it was Wakka. Maybe he was congratulating me for my wonderful skills and Gippal for his okay ones. "Hello."

"Hey Ti, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing really, how about you?"

"Well Yuna called me," he started saying and that caught my attention. Continue dude what about her?! "And she told me that she and Rikku were heading towards that new restaurant that just opened a couple of days ago, ya? And she asked me if I can go and that if you guys would want to come as well right now. I know it's last minute and it must be a tiring day, but that doesn't sound bad right?"

I thought about it and nodded at no one. "Well I don't think my old man would mind and I haven't eaten anything. Count me in and I think Gippal would want to go as well. How do we all meet?"

"Well I am guessing the two girls are already there. If you can't find them, call me on my cell, ya?" I nodded.

"Alright then see you there," I said.

"Yeah bye," he said and hung up the phone. I did as well.

I started combing my messy hair and Gippal came in all dressed to go to sleep. I turned to face him. "Hey Wakka called and asked if you were up to going out to meet up with some people and eat at that new restaurant."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who will be there?"

"I am not sure, but Wakka is going and Yuna and Rikku are going. They were the ones who suggested it," I said trying to see if he would make a reaction.

He grinned. "Awesome, I bet you Rikku will get angry if I come, so count me in!"

I laughed. "Your an ass you know?"

He nodded. "Dude, you're a bigger one."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right, like I have the decency to annoy girls like that."

"Whatever dude," he said and went to his room to change.

A couple of minutes past and I finished getting ready and headed downstairs. Dad was still watching the Blitzball game on TV. He was aware of my presence and turned to look at me. "Where you going, boy? Already making dates on your first day of school?"

I laughed. "You know I am not like that pops. Anyways a friend asked if I was up to going to dinner out with a couple of people and for the fact that I haven't eaten anything and I agreed."

"What are you talking about boy? We have plenty of food in the kitchen," Jecht stated.

"Yeah, but someone ate it all," I said glaring at Gippal who was walking down the stairs.

"What did I do?" He asked looking back and forth, from me to dad.

"Forget it," I said.

"Alright fine, have fun alright. But don't come home really late, that I am going to have to drag your asses out of bed to get you to school. Cause I'll go get the bucket with the lobsters if I have to," Jecht said as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry old man," Gippal said. "We'll be back soon."

"Alright then get your asses out of here," he said as Gippal and I went towards the door and left the house.

"Yeah right," Gippal muttered to me as I laughed and headed towards my car. I went to the driver's seat and got in to start the car.

I didn't really need directions to get there because I would pass it all the time. The whole island became familiar to me and for once I knew where I was going. It didn't take that long to reach the restaurant and I parked the car in the parking lot. Getting out of the car, we headed quickly inside and I could see Yuna waving to us for attention. I smiled and went towards their table.

"Hey Rikks! Short time no see!" Gippal said happily sitting next to her. She looked like she wanted to bang her head many times on the table. I felt bad for her because Gippal could be annoying if he wanted to be. Well actually, he always was. I went and took a seat right across the girls and Gippal.

"Sure," Rikku said trying to hide her face.

"Hey don't be shy! I am happy to see you too!" He said.

"Oh believe me, I am not happy to see you," she answered back at him.

"How long have you girls been waiting?" I asked.

"Not that long," Yuna answered. "We are just trying to decide on what to eat and waiting for the others to come."

"Yeah and they better hurry it up, or else I'll make an order now," Rikku said.

"Who is coming anyways?" Gippal asked out of curiosity.

"Why don't you wait and see for yourself," Rikku said rather rudely. But hell, I should give her some props.

"Rikku!" Yuna said glaring at her and then looking at Gippal. "Well you guys already know Wakka is coming, Lulu is as well, Bickson, Baralai, and Paine." We nodded.

A couple of seconds have passed by and I could hear Yuna's cell rang. She took it out of her purse and looked at the caller ID and picked up. "Hey Paine, what's up?" She started talking to Paine. "Oh okay, alright, see you." She hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Rikku asked.

"She said she is still home and that she is coming soon. It appears that Baralai is coming to pick her up."

Rikku smiled. "Awww how cute!"

She laughed and one of the waiters came towards our table. "Can I get you boys any drinks?"

"I'll have a Coke," Gippal said.

"And I'll have a Sprite," I said and he nodded leaving to get our drinks. He came back with them seconds later.

"I wonder what's taking Wakka long, he said he left the house when I talked to him," Yuna stated.

"He probably took the long way for all we know," I said.

She laughed. "Yeah that's a total Wakka thing."

"Really, I thought Wakka liked taking short ways," Rikku said confused.

"He changed his ways," Yuna said smiling. "So did you guys have to find a map to get here?"

"No, I kind of remembered where this was. It's pretty easy to remember where everything is here," I said.

"Yeah, it's not that hard," Rikku said. "Is Zanarkand easy to get lost?"

"One word: Hell Yeah!" Gippal answered.

"That's two words," She said.

"Oh, well you get the point."

"Well after a while, you know the area," I said.

"It must be awesome there," Yuna said. 

"Well duh Yunie! There is like a ton of shopping areas there!" Rikku said happily and I chuckled. She looked at the entrance and grew happier more. "Dr. P is in the restaurant and so is Bary! They are together! Must find camera."

"We didn't bring one," Yuna said now noticing they were there. I looked to see them and they spotted us.

"Aww, damn," Rikku said sadly.

"Hey," Everyone said and Paine nodded taking a seat next to me and Baralai took a seat next to her.

"Who are we waiting for now?" Paine asked.

"Wakka, Lulu, and Bickson," Gippal answered and Paine nodded again. Everyone began to look at their menu to see what to order.

Paine and Baralai ordered their drinks and we all just talked about random things. Rikku seemed a little pissed. "You okay Rikku?"

She smiled. "Yeah, just a little hungry. Wonder what's taking them forever."

"I should call," Yuna said taking out her cell phone again and dialing Lulu's number. After a couple of seconds, she hung up. "She didn't pick up."

"Call Wakka," Rikku suggested.

"Okay," Yuna said and dialed his number. She was about to press the green button but stared straight looking speechless.

I turned around to look at her direction and saw Wakka was there with Lulu. But something wasn't right. Lulu looked like she was crying and Wakka had his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Lulu!" Yuna yelled out and she stood up to go towards them. I did the same, with the others right behind.

"What happened?!" Rikku asked.

Wakka looked sadly up at us, but he said nothing. Instead he stayed silent with Lulu in his arms and she was trying to hide herself. He looked around the restaurant and can see all eyes were on him and bit his lip.

"Lulu, please tell us," Yuna begged.

"She got hurt," Wakka responded quickly quietly, but we all heard what he said. I stared at him with wide eyes.

**A/N:** There finished the chapter and it was a pain in the ass. Seriously, it really was. I had to rewrite some of the parts and that last part of them going out I really just came up with. I didn't plan to writing this, so please tell me what you think about it. Yeah, I just kept writing and writing and didn't even know where to stop. I think this is my longest chapter. I was going to make it normal at the end, but thought maybe it would have been better to do this instead. Oh and I am really sorry that it's taking like forever just to get through one day! lol So please review!

**Al Bhed Translations**

Yd maycd E tuh'd ryja y puovneaht fru ec y vilgehk yccruma. Pacetac drana yna suna ruddan kioc rana, dryh Gip un frydajan rec hysa ec  
At least I don't have a boyfriend who is a fucking asshole. Besides there are more hotter guys here, than Gip or whatever his name is

Cdub retehk ouin vaamehkc Rikku. Oui ghuf oui fyhd res cu pyt yht fyhd du caa res bmyo.  
Stop hiding your feelings Rikku. You know you want him so bad and want to see him play.


	6. Past Issues and Concern

**A/N:** Hey everyone I am sorry for the slow updates, but here is chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, sadly not even Gippal...

**Notice Me**

**Chapter 6: Past Issues and Concern  
**

**Normal POV**

"What do you mean hurt?!" Rikku asked demanding an answer.

Wakka glanced down at Lulu and noticed that she fell asleep in his arms. He sighed and grew nervous. "I don't think this is the right place to talk. I have to bring her home or something."

Yuna nodded and said nothing. No words came through anyone's mouth and Yuna just stroke Lulu's hair back and forth. Wakka tried to fake a smile, but he couldn't. "Yuna can I speak with you?" He asked and she nodded once again. Wakka picked Lulu up bridal style and they both stepped outside, leaving the others to ponder away in thought.

"Come on we're making a scene, let Yuna and him talk privately," Paine finally cut the silence. Everyone left to go back to the table, except Rikku. Paine saw this and put a hand on Rikku's shoulder for comfort. "Rikku, remember I told you if you think too much, then you will go nuts." Rikku said nothing and stared outside. "It's hard for all of us and I know that you are worried, but give it time and we'll figure it out." Rikku, in return nodded and walked with Paine back to the table.

Rikku sat down next to Gippal and he noticed her worried look. "Hey Rikku, everything will be fine just have faith."

Rikku looked at him and noticed for the first time he called her Rikku. She smiled faintly and nodded. "Thanks."

**Yuna's POV**

There were so many questions that were rushing through my head that I wanted to ask. But I did not want to ask them so quick before he even explained. We decided to sit on the benches they had, which was near a huge water fountain. By now, it was night time and it was really a nice view.

Wakka held Lulu in his arms and he looked like he was trying to think of what to say to me. I thought really hard on what just happened these past ten minutes and knew something was really wrong. My main question was where was Bickson? And when I think of that, I think that's why Lulu is sad. It must have had something to do with him.

"Look, Yuna I just don't know what to say right now, I am shocked and worried. See, the time when you called me and I said I was leaving right?" I nodded. "Well I was driving for a while and reached here and noticed Lu was sitting down here and at first I didn't realize it was her. She was covering her face with her hands, so I went towards her and then I realized it was her. Yevon, Yuna I remember the look on her face. It was really horrible and she looked very miserable." He paused and looked down at Lulu and stoke her hair. "I told her if everything was alright and she tried putting herself together to cover her misery, but it wasn't working on me. I told her to stop pretending that everything was alright and to tell me what happened."

I looked at him with worry. I was not even too sure how to react and I was afraid of what he was going to say. I wanted to hear that everything was alright, but I was not an idiot and I knew that something was wrong. I did have an idea on what he was going to say, but I wanted him to confirm it first.

He continued. "She told me that everything was fine and she didn't want me to worry about it. I did not believe it, it took her a while to burst out that she got hurt."

"Hurt how?" I asked.

"I took her hands and rolled the sleeves off her jacket up and I saw scratches and cuts everywhere in her arm. It was just so horrible, I snapped at her. Screaming on who did this to her, but I knew somehow who would it be and I was ready to kill him. I just can't believe that happened and look at me now, doing no shit!" He clenched his fist and then calmed down. The next moment, he showed me her arm and I gasped.

That's where I really crossed the line. "You're telling me that, that bastard hurt her!" I screamed angrily at him. He nodded. "Okay that's it, bring me now to his house." I stood up. "No I am not letting him get away with this, come on Wakka bring me there and I'll give him something he won't forget!"

"Yuna calm down, I want to do that as much as you want to and he will get what he deserves, but not now," he said.

"HOW DARE HIM!" I screamed rather loud that next moment, not even caring if someone heard. "How dare he do this to her?! No I can't forget about this!" I tried fighting my tears, but they won and they started rolling down from my eyes.

"Yuna, please just calm down. I am trying my hardest to be calm as well and I know it's hard. Can you do me a favor though? Can you-"

"I'll heal her," I cut him off and he nodded. I sat down and looked at Lulu's arm. I took her arm and tried concentrating on her wound to start the healing process. It wasn't that hard, because I focused mostly on her wound and all I wanted to do was heal it. A greenish blue orb of light appeared and I knew Wakka was staring at it. He seen me preform cure and other healing magic around, but I don't think he ever got used to seeing it. A few seconds later as I finished the process, I saw the results I made. Her wounds disappeared and a little of her scratches remained, but she was fine.

"Thanks Yuna," he said.

"No, don't thank me, she deserved it," I said smiling touching Lulu's cheek. My smile faded away and was replaced with a frown. "But I don't get it Wakka! What does this mean? That he's been abusing her all this time! I never noticed anything strange about Lulu!"

"Maybe..." He started saying facing me. "You were wrapped up with your own problems, that you failed to notice, ya?"

"I would never be that wrapped up. I could tell when something is wrong, especially Lulu, but...was I really ignoring her?"

"Look Yuna, you never know when this started. Lulu is a good actress, sometimes you can't even notice what's inside her. Or maybe this is just recent, I can't really tell myself."

"I knew that he was no good, but I don't know Wakka. I never imagined him being an abuser."

"I know how you feel Yuna and don't blame yourself. Whatever that has happened in the past, has happened. We can't do anything about it, I just... I don't know. I really want to kill him," he said angrily. I understood how Wakka was. Wakka was always the person who was kind and also joked a lot. But he cared so much about his friends that he would do anything for them. Wakka really cares about Lulu and never wants to see her hurt. We all don't, especially me.

"So I am guessing we should bring her home?" I asked still trying to get over what just happened.

"Don't worry I will bring her home, you go back to the others and eat," he said standing up with Lulu still in his arms.

I stood up as well. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "You coming back?"

"No, I'll be fine, probably will just go back home and I'll see you guys tomorrow." I nodded sadly and said goodbye to him. He left to go to his car and I could see him placing Lulu in the back of the car. He then went to the front of the car and took one last look at me and waved. I smiled and waved back, watching him get in his car and leave to go to Lulu's place.

I frowned again and sat down on the bench. I kind of lost my appetite after hearing about what happened to Lulu. I was happy that I healed her wounds so that she didn't feel any pain at night. I could tell because the wounds were freshly new. It just wasn't fair that this was going on to Lulu. I just don't understand, because she never told me. But I can't be mad at her, because I don't know all of the story. Maybe he started hurting her or something, but couldn't there be any signs before?

I can't help but blame myself. I look back in the past and all I could think of is how selfish I was before, because I only cared about my problems. How was I that blind to not see it coming? Now that I think of it, she kind of acted different. But I don't know, I just don't know anymore. All this thinking just gave me a headache, great that's just great. A headache is what I really need right now.

I was looking down at the ground, but I could feel someone's presence near me and that person sat down. "Rikku, I really don't want to talk." The person did not reply and I looked up and was startled to see the person I least expected to be there. I thought it would be probably Rikku all confused and everything, but instead it was Tidus.

"Hey," he greeted grinning.

I smiled nervously. "Hi."

"So how are you doing?"

Wait what? I laughed a little, wondering what was in his head. "I wish I could say I was doing fine, but I am so and so."

"Yeah I figured, sorry about Lulu," he said.

"Thanks," I said not even sure what to say. I didn't really know him as much and the silence made me a little uncomfortable, but I did not mind the company. "How is everyone else doing?"

"Well your cousin seems like she is in deep thought just like you and sad. I guess you guys really care for her." I nodded. "Gippal is just being himself trying to cheer everyone up and the other two just seem quiet. Wakka left?"

"Yeah, he went to bring Lulu home," I answered. "And how are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I just came out here for some fresh air and to see how you were doing. I kind of figured you were finished with the conversation, but don't worry I didn't hear anything if that's what you're thinking."

"Thanks for checking up on me, but honestly I really thought Rikku would be the first to check," I admitted smiling.

"Yeah or Paine and Baralai right? Yeah you probably were like thinking, 'What the hell is he doing here? We hardly know each other and he doesn't understand how I feel or anything!'"

"Hey that's not what I was thinking. I guess I was just surprised that it was you instead of someone else. But I am happy that you are here," I said.

He smiled back. "I am new here still, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything. I know how it feels to see someone you care about get hurt by another," he said, his voice was low. "You have to find out how long it has been happening if you don't know and you want to stop it, as soon as you can."

"Really who?" I asked slapping myself mentally for being so noisy. I blame Rikku...

"My mom and dad were divorced and my mom married this other guy, my step father. He abused her all the time, until a point where she had enough and called the cops. My step dad got arrested and my mom sooner or later became very ill and died."

I looked at him with eyes widened. "That's really awful! I am really sorry for what happened to your mom..." I could admit, there were no words that could express how sorry I was that I even brought it up.

"I could have done something, because I knew for a while. I guess I was just weak," he said.

"Did your father know?" I asked.

"He did not want to be part of it, so at a rate he did not know. He found out when my mom got sick and blamed himself constantly. When she died, I guess we couldn't handle being in the city anymore and just moved here. But what's past is past right?"

"Yeah, as much as you want to go back to change it, you can't," I softly replied looking up at the sky.

"You know it's kind of weird confessing like that," he said and I laughed. "I don't go randomly to each person and tell them parts of my life story."

I laughed. "Yeah I know, but I feel happy that you shared that little bit info of yourself."

"I figure we are friends right?"

"Yeah," I said happily and stared blankly at the ground.

It left me thinking of my father and that day ten years ago. My father had a purpose of dieing, he always wanted peace amongst the people of Spira. I couldn't stop him when I was little, because I did not understand what was going on.

"_Mommy when is daddy coming back?" I asked a couple of days after dad left._

_I remember Mom didn't know how to answer to me. She remained quiet for a while and smiled at me. "Well you see dear, daddy isn't coming back."_

"_Why?! Doesn't he love us anymore?"_

"_No he loves us dear, it's just your father went to save the world."_

"_Save the world?"_

"_Yeah like the heroes in the stories I read you!" She said._

"_Oh so he is saving the world from evil?" She nodded. "YAY! But why can't he come to visit?" All she did was smile at me and not say anything else. After a while, I forgot about it and I guess mom was relieved. I read books on heroes. They didn't want their loved ones to get hurt by their enemies, and I wondered if dad was like that. I thought that was the best reason to explain why he couldn't visit mom and me._

The days before Dad completed his pilgrimage, Mom went to visit Uncle Cid. I didn't want to go with her, I wanted to stay in Bevelle and there were bodyguards there to guard me, so everything was alright, but I still felt a little lonely. The day when everyone celebrated the eternal calm was the most miserable day of my life. I looked around, lost and confused and wondered why everyone was celebrating.

Mom came back the day of the celebration and I was grateful that she came. She was sad and I didn't understand why. I told her that she could cry in front of me if she wanted to.

"_Oh honey I am sorry for bursting like this I just..." She said to me and embraced me. "I miss him so much!"_

"_It's alright mommy, I miss daddy too. I know you are trying to stay strong, but you can cry if you want. We are all people right?" I asked._

_She nodded happily with tears in her eyes. "He did it to save us all Yuna and I don't think he would want us to be sad."_

"_Yeah," I said happily "Daddy is a hero!" I still did not know that he was dead, until a few days later when I had to find out the truth by myself._

I didn't like living in Bevelle, because I kept getting nightmares and it felt odd to be there. Mom hated living there as well, she wanted us to leave the place and I agreed as well. Mom called Uncle Cid to inform him that she was thinking of moving to Besaid with me. Uncle Cid asked if Rikku and him could move with us to Besaid. Rikku lost her mom, my Aunt, to Sin and she was having a hard time as well, just as me. We were all sad and it might have been easier being all together.

We moved to Besaid and moved into a house. From that day, I have been raised in Besaid and so did Rikku. We met Lulu and Wakka in Elementary School and became easy friends and met others as well. Now, Mom works at Bickanel with Machina and stays at Home. I miss her at times, but I am already used to it. Uncle Cid goes sometimes to Bickanel as well for work and to help out.

I guess I was really lost in thought, that I did not realize someone waving their hand up and down in front of my face. I snapped and looked to see Tidus there. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I am fine, sorry I just blanked out."

"I'll say, it's been around ten minutes."

"Oh," I said a blush forming. "I am sorry, I guess I was just thinking about certain stuff." He nodded and I looked around. "I guess we should get back in, right?"

"Yeah," he said and then stood up as I did the same. We started walking towards the entrance.

"Oh by the way Tidus," I managed to say before entering the restaurant. He turned to look at me and I smiled. "Thanks again for coming to check up on me."

"No problem." I saw the others stare at us, but I mostly focused on Rikku. I half expected that she would jump out of her chair and then ask so many questions on what happened, but she didn't look like she was going to do that. She looked at me and I can tell that she was worried.

We went towards them and I smiled taking a seat next to Rikku. I noticed that the menus were still there and the drinks. "Hey didn't you guys order?"

"No we thought it would be best to wait for you guys," Paine answered.

"I am guessing Wakka left?" Baralai asked and I nodded.

I was actually grateful that no one said or asked anything about what happened and why it took so long for me to come back. Everyone just acted normal again and I just looked at the menu and decided rather quickly. "Want to order?" I asked.

"Finally!" Rikku said returning to her happy self. I smiled knowing that she was trying to remain optimistic. She waved her hand up for the waiter's attention and he noticed her and came towards our table.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I am sorry we took so long and we're ready to order," I said.

"Very well and it's okay, I am sorry about your friend." I nodded. "What can I get you?"

Rikku was first to talk. "Can I have the Meatball Parmigiana?" He nodded and wrote down her order. She then gave him her menu and he took it.

"I'll just have a Buffalo Turkey Wrap," Gippal said handing the menu to the waiter and he nodded taking the menu and writing down his order.

"I guess I'll go," Paine said handing her menu to the waiter. "May I have the Besaid Clam Chowder?" He nodded and wrote down her order as Baralai ordered as well after her. He choice to order Lasagna.

As Baralai finished ordering, I decided to talk. "May I have a Salad?"

"You want anything with it?"

"I guess grilled chicken and ranch dressing." He nodded taking my order and I gave him my menu. Tidus was still looking at his menu, but he decided to take something quickly.

"I guess I will just take the chicken and ribs," he said and closed his menu to give to the waiter. The waiter nodded and left. I guess my appetite was still lost, ever since the whole incident. I tried my hardest not to even think about it and I managed to for a while.

It turned out that five minutes later, one of the waiters came to our table and placed a basket full of buffalo wings. I looked at the wings and then stared at everyone. Gippal smiled. "Well we just thought that maybe if we ordered appetizers ahead of time then after taking orders, they would come and we can eat something." I nodded smiling. Well at least trying.

I guess throughout the waiting, we talked about random things. I thought it was kind of fun and everyone tried doing the best of having a good time. It seemed like everyone was trying to cover their worry, especially Rikku. When Rikku was sad, it would be hard for her to cover the fact that she is depressed. I knew because there were a couple of rough times we had to handle.

Slowly my appetite was coming back to me and our food came like close to a half hour. Everyone dug in, while Gippal was telling a story. "There was one time when Ti and I were at home all bored and having nothing to do. So we decided to throw a party for the fun of it. Ti's old man was out in Luca for business, so we had the house to ourself. We decided to call a bunch of people and they invited their friends, and their friends invited their friends and you get the point. The party was awesome and there were many drunk retards going crazy, but it was still awesome. Supposedly Jecht called and we didn't hear the phone and he left a message. He said that he would come early in the morning. So it was like five in the morning and I can remember waking up to Jecht slamming the front door closed and angrily looking at both Ti and me."

Jecht, where did I hear that name before. I wondered for a while, but then brushed that thought away as soon as I heard Baralai talk. "So how much trouble did you get in?"

"He beat the living shit out of us," Tidus replied laughing. "And then strangely got pissed off at us because we did not invite him." Everyone except Gippal looked at him weirdly. "Yeah so anytime he would go off, he would sent one of his damn friends to check up on us."

"Yeah like we were children," Gippal said taking a bite off his food.

"I could see why," Rikku said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah yeah whatever Cid's Girl. Don't make me tell them a story about that time when you were sleeping over my house and then you-"

Her eyes widened and covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't even think about continuing!"

I could tell she remembered and I grew interested in the conversation. "I would like to know about this," I said.

"Yunie!" Rikku said to me angrily.

"I mean, I don't think that is fair for Rikku."

Rikku smiled and then frowned while looking at Gippal. "How could you possibly know this?!"

He smiled and she took her hand off his mouth. "Oh I have my sources. One being my brain!" He pointed and poked the top of his head.

"What brain?" Tidus asked.

"The one that's bigger than yours," Gippal replied back.

"Alright guys calm down we don't want to end up taking a trip to the hospital," Baralai said trying to get everyone to not beat the shit out of each other. Baralai was the best person to get to calm everyone down, aside from Lulu. "Anyways does your old man still do it to you guys?"

"I think he forgot about it, right?" Gippal asked looking at Tidus and he nodded.

"He'll probably remember again what you guys did, when he has to leave again," Paine said joining the conversation.

"Yeah probably," Tidus said.

We just talked a little more, until everyone was finished eating and wanting to go. I glanced at my cell phone and saw that it was getting late and I tried getting the waiter's attention. I raised my hand and he saw and I quickly said, "Bill?" He nodded.

A couple of minutes later we got the bill and everyone started paying for their own food and drinks. I collected the money and went to pay. When I got back, everyone stood up and I decided to place a tip in. Tidus did the same and so did Paine and Baralai.

We all left the restaurant and went outside to the warm breeze. "Well it's getting late so we better be off," Paine said and I smiled saying bye to her and to Baralai. "See you guys tomorrow." They left as we waved goodbye to them. It was only Tidus, Gippal, Rikku and me.

"So where did you guys park?" Tidus asked and Rikku and I pointed towards the car. "Oh alright, our car is right next to yours."

Rikku yawned while we started walking towards the cars. Gippal noticed. "What's wrong Cid's Girl? Tired?"

"You know if I wasn't so tired, I would so beat the crap out of you for not saying my name," she replied.

"Guess I am lucky."

"Guess you are."

"We should do this more often!" Gippal said happily.

"Let's not and say we did." Rikku seemed grumpy and I wanted to know why she was acting the way she was.

I smiled while reaching the car. We did not park very far and I pulled out my keys to press the button for the car doors to be unlocked. "See you guys tomorrow," I said going towards my side of the car and opening the door.

"Yeah see you," Rikku said doing the same.

"Yeah night," Tidus and Gippal said and we waved goodbye to them too and went into the car. They went right next to us to their car and got in.

I started the car and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. Neither Rikku and I said anything and we sat in silence for a while. Today was tiring and so much has happened in only one day. I sighed knowing that at one point I am going to have to think about Lulu.

I glanced at Rikku and saw that she was looking down and I put a hand on her shoulder. Obviously knowing it was me, she did not dare to look up and just stayed in the same position, looking down. It was hard on both of us, because we knew Lulu since we were little. She was like a sister to us and even if we had problems in the past we still cared for each other.

The drive back to the house didn't take that long and I was grateful for that. I parked the car into the driveway and turned the engine off. I looked at Rikku and saw that she was sleeping and shook her gently. "Rikku we're home."

She just groaned while turning the opposite way of me. I sighed taking off my seatbelt and got out of the car to get to the other side. I opened Rikku's door and took off her seat belt. "Rikku get up!" She didn't budge and I sighed once again. I decided to try to pick her up and it was a success. I tried getting my own weight for support and I knew Rikku was not too heavy. It was just I was weak, but I got her to stand on the ground so that I can close the car door. She fell forward and rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed and wondered why she was still not awake, but she was always a heavy sleeper. I wondered how she woke up earlier than me in the mornings.

I tried picking her up again and walked to the front door and took out my keys to open the door. I went in and it seemed like everything was the same where I left it. I wondered if Uncle Cid was here though. I brought Rikku into the couch and laid her there. I opened the lights and went towards the kitchen and saw my note was still where I left it and wondered if Cid read it.

I went upstairs and went to Rikku's room to get her pillow and covers. I went to my room and did the same and then I looked into Cid's room and saw nobody there. I became worried, but there was nothing to do. I was thinking of calling him, but found out before that his cell phone was on the kitchen counter.

I went back downstairs and covered Rikku with covers and lifted her head to put the pillow underneath. I decided to go to the other couch and lay there. I guess it was not the time to watch TV, but it seemed that something was blocking me from going to sleep. I was rather worried, worried about Lulu mostly. Sighing, I tried closing my eyes and in a manner of minutes I fell asleep.

**A/N:** Alright I guess this chapter was mostly about Yuna's life and her past. I changed some things, like rather Yuna losing her mom her mom is alive. Braska in the game, his purpose of defeating Sin was so that no one can have to suffer as much as he did with his wife's death. But in the story, it was his dream to go on a pilgrimage and he never wanted to leave his family, but he wanted to avenge the friends and family he lost. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Early Awakening

**A/N:** Yeah well my computer is pretty much screwed. So I have to do all the work I did all over again, except for some of the beginning. I also was working on a Kingdom Hearts story for my friend's birthday. It was a pain in the ass, because I forgot some things so I had to look them up. Maybe I might post it, but I don't know.

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating that much! I was meant to finish and edit this chapter like 2 weeks ago and post it before I left for vacation. But I had no computer time and it was all hectic. I am trying to deal with something right now, but I am trying so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything; everything belongs to square enix except this idea probably.

**Notice Me**

**Chapter 7: Early Awakening**

**Normal POV**

"TIDUS!!! GIPPAL!!! GET YOUR ASSES UP ALREADY!!" Jecht screamed from the hallways going backing and forth to the two boy's rooms.

"Five more minutes mommy," Gippal managed to say and then returned to his slumber.

"The things children make me have to do for them," Jecht muttered under his breath and left Gippal's room to go back to Tidus' room. "Boy get up!"

"Can't you give me like five more-"

"Minutes," Jecht ended the sentence. "I could but I don't want to. Now get your lazy ass out of that bed and get ready for school."

"Fine," Tidus said and then sat up trying to show his dad that he was awake. Jecht left Tidus' room a couple of seconds later and Tidus dropped back to lie down.

Gippal on the other hand decided to get up out of his bed and welcome a fresh warm breeze that came from the window. He smiled and went towards his closet to pull out random clothes to wear. He took out something simple and put it on. Getting out of his room, he went towards Tidus'. "Come on Ti, get your ass out. If I can do it, well you can do it fifty percent of the time!"

In response to what Gippal said, Tidus grabbed his pillow and threw it towards Gippal hitting him. "Hey that's not very nice!" Gippal said angrily, but not in a serious tone.

"Who said I was nice?"

Gippal pouted and saw that Tidus was going back to sleep. He went towards him and grabbed him by the legs. Gippal pulled Tidus back, causing Tidus to fall to the ground on his stomach. In response, Tidus looked pissed at him.

"I'll get back at you later," he said and then went back to sleep on the floor.

"Oh no you don't!" Gippal said and then smacked Tidus on the cheek.

"Ouch! Fine," Tidus said sighing in defeat. He got up and looked angrily at Gippal.

"What?! I only do this cause I am your friend and I care deeply about you."

"Oh fuck off," Tidus said going towards the bathroom.

Tidus came back to go get changed and as soon as the two guys were finished getting ready, they went downstairs.

"Yo pops why didn't you wake me up?" Tidus asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? I called for you to wake up," Jecht said reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee.

"Well where was I?" Tidus asked in confusion.

"Probably in lala world where people go to when they smoke something the day before."

"Riight hahah old man is funny," Tidus said sarcastically and went through the cabinets to pull out some cereal and a bowl and spoon. Gippal did the same and got out the milk.

"So who won the game last night?" Gippal inquired while eating some of his cereal.

"Well the score was pretty close, but Luca beat Bevelle," he answered.

"Damn Luca has been doing great, compared to last year," Tidus said and Gippal nodded.

"Like they'll beat Zanarkand," his father replied sarcastically.

Tidus shrugged and finished eating his cereal. He stood up from his seat and went towards the kitchen counter, to put his bowl in the sink. Gippal did the same and they both left the kitchen to get their stuff ready.

"Later pops!" Tidus yelled out and went towards the front door and opened it, getting out.

"Later Jecht," Gippal said as well and went outside.

"Yeah later!" Jecht yelled out as well and Gippal closed the front door.

They headed towards the car, with Tidus at the driver's seat and Gippal at the passenger seat. Pulling out of the driveway, they headed towards the school.

"Hey Gippal are you sure this is the time we should go?" Tidus asked turning on the radio. "I don't remember going this time yesterday." Gippal shrugged.

**Yuna's POV**

As soon as I woke up this morning, my head started hurting like hell. It took awhile to figure out where I was and realized a couple of minutes later that I was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Sitting up, I started remembering last night and about Lulu. Taking a quick glance at the other couch, I saw Rikku sleeping peacefully. Well this was sure a first, considering that she would always wake up earlier than me.

Pulling the blankets off of me, I got off the couch and stood up, stretching and yawning. I looked at the clock and noticed that I woke up early. Better off waking early, then late and have to be literally dragged off by an energetic cousin.

I started going towards the stairs and went up to check up on Uncle Cid. Going towards his room, I frowned seeing that the door was open and the bed looked untouched. I decided not to worry too much, because usually I worry over little things and make them bigger than they are supposed to be.

Upon going downstairs, I heard the TV on and found that Rikku was awake and watching TV, while laying down on the couch. "Hey morning sleepyhead."

She looked towards my direction and smirked. "Hey I call you that!"

"Well as of this morning, I am calling you that."

She laughed. "Fine, morning to you too! How come you woke up earlier than me?"

"Strange, isn't it?" She nodded and I smiled going towards the other couch and sitting down. "I don't know I just woke up earlier, I guess having things on my mind and all."

"How come are we down here?"

"Well you went to sleep in the car last night and I had to carry you to the front door and managed to bring you onto the couch. I still do not understand how you can wake up earlier than me, but be a heavy sleeper."

She shrugged. "Thanks Yunie."

"No problem, I know that if I was you, you would….leave me in the car."

"I would not!" Rikku protested. "I would do the same."

I laughed. "I know Rikku I am just teasing."

"So is pops upstairs?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

She sighed and closed the TV. "Oh well he'll probably be at school. Let's get some breakfast!"

"Sure," I said and we both got up to go towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

I settled with cereal, because I was not really in the mood to cooking something up. Rikku felt the same way and we ate Trix in silence.

"So," Rikku began interrupting the silence. "Do you think Lu will come over?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so; maybe she might stay at home today."

Rikku nodded, looking down at her bowl. "I knew somehow after yesterday, that it had to deal with that asshole."

"It's pretty obvious," I replied and she nodded.

"I don't know what to do if I see him."

"Nothing." She looked up and stared at me. "Everyone probably knows already from yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, while you and Wakka were talking, everyone kind of figured that Bickson did it."

"Well we have to just pretend to not know anything."

"But Yunie I don't think I can do that. I just want to do something!"

"I know," I said reassuring her that she was not the only one who wanted to be involved. "But we can't do anything about it and I hate to admit that."

"Your right," Rikku said and then decided to change the subject. "It's pretty early, what should we do?"

I shrugged. "Maybe this is the best time to do the dishes." I stood up, taking Rikku's and my bowl to the sink and noticed that it was too crowded with dishes, cups, utensils and bowls. I sighed.

"I guess," Rikku said standing up as well and going towards the sink and we started doing the dishes.

It did not take that long to finish up, as I finished the last dish and went upstairs, with Rikku behind, to go change out of our pjs. Heading towards our own room, I went to my closet and pulled out a blue plain tank top and jean shorts. As soon as I finished changing, I went towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my teeth.

Finishing up, I headed downstairs and went to get my flip flops and stuff for school. Rikku came downstairs five minutes after I came down and she as well went to get her shoes. "Should we just go?" She asked.

I nodded. "I guess, we might be a little early but it's better than being late."

"Agreed," she said and headed towards the front door and out the door. I went back to the kitchen to get the car and house keys. I went back to the living room and towards the front door. Locking it, I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Yunie," Rikku called out to me, waiting for me. "Can I drive this time?" I nodded and threw the keys to her, as she caught them happily and went towards the driver's seat. I headed towards the passenger's and went in. She started the car and we headed off to school.

It did not take that long for the school to show up in our view, as Rikku drove in the parking lot and parked the car. Getting out of the car, Rikku made sure to lock all doors and we headed out of the parking lot. I noticed for the most part that there weren't many cars in the lot.

We started going towards the entrance and saw a car come in. I saw Tidus driving and he spotted us waving. We waved back and waited for them to come.

"I think we should just run out of here and go towards the school quickly," Rikku said. "They are new so they will probably don't know where to find us because they will end up getting lost!"

I glared at her. "Rikku, we're not doing something crazy and stupid like that."

"But I think that sounds like fun!"

"Too bad." She pouted.

"Hey girls!" I could hear Gippal saying to us and turned to see him heading towards us.

Tidus finished locking the doors of his car and went towards us as well and said hi as well. We greeted them, well actually I did. Rikku acted stubborn you could say.

"By any chance, are we early?" Gippal asked and we nodded. "Damn!"

"I told you that this was not the time," Tidus said facing Gippal.

"Hey don't tell me that, your old man was the one who insisted that this was the time."

I laughed. "Well at least now you know."

"Yay for us," Gippal said sarcastically.

"So let's get going, we can sit down," I said and we headed towards the school. Rikku and I decided to lead the two boys where we were going to go. Whenever we came to school early, before first block, we would just hang out at the courtyard. It was easier that way, so that we can see our friends.

Heading towards the courtyard, we all sat down on the benches there. Our school was a wide building with the courtyard in the center and there were two main entrances on each side to enter the building.

"So why are you girls here this early?" Gippal decided to ask.

"We woke up early and decided to just come before school started," Rikku responded and I nodded.

"Hard time sleeping," I added as well before he would ask us we should have just slept in.

"Hey guys!" A voice was heard from the entrance and I noticed Baralai and Yaibal coming towards us.

"Hey," I greeted them. "Why are you guys here so early?"

"Well we decided to come earlier for some Blitzball practice and just ended now," Yaibal explained and we nodded.

"We should have gone," Tidus said to Gippal.

"And this is coming from the guy who I had to literally drag out of bed. No thanks, rather be in my warm comfy bed."

Tidus glared at him. "Well I went to sleep late last night so bug off."

"Fine."

"Oh did you guys watch the game last night?" Yaibal asked.

Gippal and Tidus shook their head and they started talking about the Blitzball game that was on last night.

Baralai smiled at us. "So how are you girls?"

"You want me to be honest?" Rikku asked.

He laughed. "Okay I got the point; yeah so far everything is going slow."

"Pretty much," I said.

"Except for you and Paine," Rikku said happily. "So how are you guys?"

He blushed. "We are doing fine as friends."

"Why don't you tell her you like her?" I asked.

"Well…. I don't think she likes me," he said in a low voice finally admitting so that we can only hear, considering that we made some distance away from the boys.

"Oh come on Bary! Who can not like you?! She loves you and you'll see it soon!" Rikku said happily, looking like she was thinking up a plan. Oh great…

He was going to reply, but a voice cut him off. "So what are you guys talking about?" We all turned to look at who the voice belonged to and saw Paine.

"Nothing," Rikku said quickly. "By any chance Dr-" She saw the death glare from Paine and laughed nervously. "I mean Paine! Did you hear anything?"

"No and I don't want to know," she said and we all sighed in relief.

"Hey Paine, nice to see you," Baralai said.

"Cut the politeness Baralai, it's only been a night," she replied.

"Right," he said.

**Rikku's POV**

You don't need a genius to realize that Dr. P and Bary love each other. I thought it was so cute, but neither of them would step up and confess. They are so cute together though!

We talked a little more and sooner or later us four joined in the conversation of the other three and talked about random things. I would sometimes look up and glance at the entrance to see if either Wakka or Lulu were in site and found just a few random students.

I knew from that moment when I saw Wakka come in the restaurant with Lulu that my blood was boiling of anger. I knew somehow the reason why she was sad was because of her stupid boyfriend. He was the only suspect, because she was at his house all day. But she sounded okay when Yunie was speaking to her on the phone.

The bell rang a couple of minutes later and everyone stood up. It seemed like we were here for like more than half an hour. Saying our goodbyes, Yunie, Tidus, what's his face and I headed towards first period English.

Yunie and I went towards our seats and Tidus and what's his face went to their seats. I looked at the empty seat that was between Yunie and me and sighed. The only people who were in the classroom were us four and three more students.

"Hey Rikks how you doing from the other side?" Gippal asked from the other side of the classroom and I glared at him.

"A lot better now that you are over there," I answered coldly.

"Ouch," he said pretending he was hurting. "I am really hurt."

"Oh cry me a river."

"I don't know how."

"That's easy," I said smiling. "You want me to hit you a lot of times until you cry?"

"I'm good," he smiled back.

**Normal POV**

Tidus was looking and listening to the conversation the two were having and couldn't help to smile. He looked at Yuna, who was watching in amusement as well and looked at him as well. He started mouthing to her, "They love each other."

She mouthed back. "I know."

More students were coming in the classroom, while the teacher was in her desk looking at a few papers, waiting for the bell to ring. Rikku stood up and went towards the empty desk and sat next to Yuna.

"Can't class just start right now?" She asked sighing.

"Nope," Yuna replied sighing as well, looking at the entrance of the room. A girl came in and Yuna widened her eyes, seeing that Lulu was coming.

"Yunie," Rikku said noticing Yuna's reaction. "What's wrong?" She looked at the direction where Yuna was staring and saw Lulu coming towards them. "Don't worry Lulu I am just getting out of the seat now!" Lulu, in response said nothing and sat next to Rikku instead.

Rikku looked at Yuna worried. "Remember what I said?" Yuna whispered to Rikku and she nodded.

Yuna looked at Tidus and Gippal and they were confused more than ever. Gippal was trying to ask a question by pointing at Lulu and looking confused. Yuna merely shrugged and Tidus looked more understanding and decided to show or say nothing..

The bell rang and class began. Throughout the whole period, Rikku tried not to look to her right and tried paying attention to the teacher instead. It felt awkward to both the girls and Rikku felt worried. Lulu and she had to go to Weaponry together after English.

When the period was over, everyone got up to get to their own period. Lulu stood up quickly and headed towards the door, with Rikku and Yuna standing behind in the classroom.

Rikku faced her cousin. "What should I do Yunie?"

"Rikku it's Lulu, our best friend not a killer. Just don't bring up anything about yesterday or Bickson and just talk about something else." Rikku nodded.

"You girls coming or not?" Lulu's voice was heard from outside the classroom, surprising Rikku and Yuna.

Rushing out, Rikku and Lulu headed towards their next class and Yuna headed towards Science.

**Yuna's POV**

I was surprising to find that Lulu came to school today. She was in a horrible state yesterday, that I would not think that she would come to face her boyfriend. It worried to me like hell if she sees him, or maybe she did.

I could not really concentrate during Science, worrying Paine, because she knew something was up and I told her. She seemed like she understood and acted calm. Magic was rather awkward, but it seemed like Lulu could not concentrate.

Physical Education involved us three and we actually did something today. Changing first, Mr. Beclem made us run a lap.

We ran a lap and were able to pick whatever activity we wanted to do. Lulu was quiet throughout our whole conversation and I sighed when she sat down. We were going to sit right next to her, but she asked if should could be alone. I was worried, considering that Bickson was in our P.E. that she might see him.

"Rikku this is no good," I said walking the track with her. "It's like she is still hurting."

"I know, you should have seen her second period today."

"What happened?"

"Well Wakka was here as well and he tried to comfort her by not dropping hints or anything. She seemed a little normal, but she couldn't concentrate at all."

"You should have seen her at magic today; she was supposed to burn the marshmallow a little. But instead she burned a little of the desk."

"That's awful, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to come. Wonder why she came though," Rikku said.

"I don't know." We walked a lap and then I saw Tidus, Gippal, Wakka and Baralai playing with the Blitzball, while talking. "Hey guys!"

"Hey," they greeted us.

"I didn't know you girls were in this class," Gippal said grinning.

"Well it was better with you not knowing," Rikku replied. Nice another argument, why don't they just get married and leave us all alone?

"Hahaha," Gippal said sarcastically. "Your really funny Cid's girl."

"I try," she said.

"Hey you guys realize that Bickson is in this period right?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah unfortunately," I replied.

He was looking behind me and I wondered what he was looking at. "Well you better turn around and see for yourself."

"What?" Rikku and I asked at the same time and turned around. We saw Bickson talking to Lulu and my eyes widened.

"This isn't good," I heard Rikku say.

"Okay no big deal," I said calmly looking back at the guys. "It's not like anything is going to happen. Anyways they are just talking and it's none of our business." I kept a close eye on Wakka and studied his reaction towards it. His fists were clenched and I couldn't help to wonder if he was trying to control himself.

"You know me Yunie, I am not going to let it sly and wait until something terrible will happen!" Rikku said and I sighed. She looked back at the two and started walking a little forward. Trying to make out the words from their lips, she pouted. "I can't read lips."

"I think Yuna is right," Wakka finally said and everyone turned to look at him. "If she needs us, we're here for her. Nonetheless I don't think we should interfere."

"But Wakka-" Rikku started saying, but was cut off by Wakka again.

"No it's for the best. Anyways I am going inside to see where the other guys are." He started walking back inside the gym and everyone remained quiet.

"He seems bummed," Gippal said.

"It's hard for him, it's hard for all of us," Baralai joined in the conversation.

I looked back at Lulu and Bickson and saw them embracing. I knew that when the time comes, Lulu would talk to us, but it bothered me so much.

"I am going to check up on Wakka to see if everything is okay," Baralai said and then left to go inside.

"Well better get over with this period and just do something, before Beclem yells at us," Rikku said walking backwards. Not even realizing what was behind her, Rikku tripped over a ball and fell to the ground.

I turned to look around and grew shocked to see her on the ground in pain. "Rikku! You alright?!" I went running towards her and bend down to examine her. The other two guys noticed this and went running as well.

She winced in pain. "Damn I think I sprained my ankle, stupid ball!"

"Rikks you alright?" Gippal asked concerned.

"Do I look alright?!" She asked glaring at him.

"Rikku he is just being concerned," I said.

"I am sorry Yunie, but it hurts like hell!"

"Try walking," I suggested and helped her up. She wobbled and tried to restrain on her feet and succeeded. Taking one step forward, she let out a quick welp and was about to fall to the ground. Gippal caught her before she can make contact with the ground and I sighed in relief.

"Seems like you need to be checked Rikks," he said.

"Uh thanks," she said. "I guess I better go to the nurse. Now let me go."

"Should I recall what just happened five minutes ago?"

"No, but this time I can do it on my own without your help. Thanks anyways for catching me, but now I think I can handle walking."

"I am not taking any chances Rikks."

"For the love of Yevon my name is Rikku!"

"Well I like calling you Rikks. Why is that a problem?"

"Because it's not my name!"

"Well it's my special nickname to you."

"I don't want a special nickname from the likes of you!"

"That hurts a lot Rikks."

"It better!"

Throughout their whole argument, I grew silent and just looked back and forth from Rikku to Gippal. It seems that they couldn't agree to anything if they wanted to. I sighed and looked at Tidus, who looked annoyed.

"Why are you so mean Cid's Girl?" Gippal asked. "I just helped you right now."

"I am not mean! I am just saying that I hate it when you call me that! Also for the fact that I am not weak!"

"I never said you were weak."

"You were trying to imply that."

"GUYS!" Tidus screamed out to shut them up. I sighed in relief and happiness that he stopped them from talking. "Instead of biting each other's heads off, why don't you guys go to the nurse already?! Meaning that Gippal escort Rikku to the nurse and argue there!"

"Fine," they both said in unison and Gippal picked Rikku up bridal style and started walking towards Mr. Beclem.

"I would say something stupid like you should have watched your step, but I don't think this is the time to say it," I could heard Gippal say to Rikku. In response, she slapped him in the back.

"Wow," I could only manage to say.

"Yeah my patience couldn't hold out much longer," he said.

"Actually I am relieved that you finally shut them up! It's only been a day and already they are acting really close."

He laughed. "They look like just got married and are going to the honeymoon."

"Just a question, would Gippal mind having his honeymoon somewhere peaceful like maybe the Moonflow?" I asked

He thought for a second, before answering. "I don't see why not, he may be loud but I think he wouldn't mind. Why?"

"Well at least that's something they can both agree on. See they are one step further to getting married!" I said happily.

"They never agree on anything and I am pretty sure that it's going to be a daily routine hearing them argue until graduation," he remarked and I sighed.

It grew silent for a while and then something hit me and I smiled. "Well why don't we try to get them to get along?"

"And how do you suppose that's going to happen? Stuff them into a closet?"

"That's not a bad idea," I said and he stopped, but I continued walking.

"Wait! I was kidding!" I could hear him say from in back.

"I know," I said smiling.

"So do you and Rikku live together?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah she and my uncle are the only family I really have. My mom is always at work, so she can't really visit that much." He nodded.

"You know how to speak Al Bhed?"

"Yeah a little, I understand what people say most of the time when they say something and sometimes I have trouble pronouncing, but overall I know the language. My father didn't know much because he wasn't an Al Bhed and my mother is. So in order for Rikku to have no escape when talking about me in Al Bhed, I learned it and I can understand her."

"Yeah I think I understand. Your mom, uncle and cousin all know it, so you can feel left out." I nodded. "Alright let me say something in Al Bhed and you translate for me."

"Alright shoot," I said.

He thought for a while and then decided on something to say. "E kuddy vekrd vun so nekrd du byndo!" I burst out laughing as soon as I heard him say that. He looked at me confused. "What I said it wrong?"

"No, I can tell what kind of music you like," I said as soon as I calmed down.

He glared at me. "Well translate it to me."

"Fine you said that you gotta fight for your right to party!"

"Damn straight!"

I laughed and then heard Mr. Beclem yell to everyone to get in. "Tidus in the count of three, race you to the entrance of the gym!"

"Wait what?" He asked confused.

I simple just laughed and moved a little forward. "One…two….three!" I yelled out and then started running forward.

"Hey wait that's cheating!" I heard Tidus yelled out from behind and I smiled.

He started catching up and I knew that I was too slow, but I still kept pushing forward. As soon as I reached the entrance to the door, Tidus was there as well.

He smirked at me. "Not bad for a girl."

"Not so bad yourself either," I said smirking back. "Oh well better go change before the bell rings."

"What do you have next?" He asked as we were walking through the gym to go to the lockers.

"Al Bhed, but I am not sure if Rikku will be in it. You?"

"I have Science," he said annoyed. "Great Physics is the best thing to have after gym."

I laughed. "See that's the attitude!" He glared at me and we made to the end of the gym. Parting ways, we said bye and I went to the Girls Locker Room.

There weren't many girls in the locker room and I guess it was because I was a little late. I went towards my locker, which was next to Lulu's and Rikku's and saw Lulu. She noticed me and smiled a little and then went back to changing. I sighed and opened my own locker to get changed.

"Where's Rikku?" I could finally hear her say. Thank Yevon she finally talked.

"At the nurse," I responded.

"How come?"

"She didn't watch where she was going and tripped over a ball, while walking backwards."

"That's classic Rikku for you."

"Yeah," I laughed and then it grew silent again. I was aching to ask her about her conversation with Bickson, but I knew that it wasn't my place to ask.

"I am sorry," she said and then I turned to look at her surprised.

"Why?" I asked giving her an awkward stare.

"Worrying and ignoring you guys. I am guessing Wakka told you already?" I nodded and she looked at me. "Look he isn't such a bad guy he just-"

"Hits you," I cut her off and ended her sentence for her.

She said nothing and I decided to continue. "Look Lulu you're my best friend and are a sister to me and I care about you. Rikku does too and we both care for you. I knew from the start that there was something wrong about him. The only thing that bothers me is that all this time you didn't tell us what has been going on."

She remained silent, until she finally decided to spoke. "I didn't want you guys to worry."

"No matter what Lu, we're always going to be worried whether you like it or not." She looked at the ground and it looked like she was taking in my words and absorbing them in her mind.

The bell rang signaling that the period was over and I sighed. "I just wanted you guys not to get involved with it and I just wanted to fix the problem by myself. I can take care of myself," she said looking down at her own two feet.

"But you only rely on yourself Lu." I closed my locker as soon as I finished. "I can understand that you don't want us to get involved and all, but what about all those scratches and bruises you got yesterday?"

She looked down at her arm and made no attempt to reply. "How long?" I finally asked.

"I don't know a few months ago it started," she answered. "Come on let's get to class before we both get late."

I felt a little annoyed at the fact that she changed the subject, but made no sign of my annoyance and nodded. Walking out of the locker room, I could hear my name being called by her.

"Thanks for yesterday," she said and gave me a quick hug.

I smiled. "Anytime."

Parting ways, I headed towards Al Bhed and felt a little depressed. Now that I realize it, Lulu has changed and it scares me on how small she became. She used to be so strong and powerful, but now she reminds me of a scared child. We are all changing.

I found that Rikku wasn't in Al Bhed and I couldn't help to wonder if she was trying to make an excuse for the nurse to not go to class. Either way, Uncle Cid was here today, but I didn't get a chance to talk to him until after class.

"Uncle Cid where have you been?" I asked.

"I am sorry for not calling Yuna, sorry if I made you worry or anything. It's just I have some big news," he said.

"What?"

"Well you'll just have to wait until you get home," he said and I looked at him weirdly.

"Thanks for raising my spirits up uncle. Can't you just tell me now?"

"Nope."

I pouted. "Alright fine, I'll just wait. See ya uncle."

"Alright bye Yuna," he said and I left the room.

I wondered what the big news was and I wondered if that's why he was not home yesterday and today. Letting it go I headed towards Lunch quickly by myself.

Lunch went by quickly and I was thankful for that. I really wanted this day to get over with. As soon as I reached the cafeteria, I saw Rikku and smirked at her. Lulu decided to sit with us today and the boys as well. Rikku's leg was all better and it hurt just a little.

History was just as boring and all we did was talk about the introduction of Ancient Civilization. The period felt really long, but I was glad that Lulu was going back to her old self. When I meant her old self, I meant her and Rikku arguing again.

Math was just as plain and dull and there was nothing much to do around. We learned a new lesson; so far everything is pretty easy.

The bell rang and we all got up to get out of the classroom. Rikku called my name and I looked at her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I am staying after school today to go to the library. Don't ask," she said.

I nodded. "Wasn't intending to anyways."

"Can I use the car to get back home?"

"Then how am I going to get home and why not ask Lu?"

"Wakka drove her today and I don't want to ride the bus! Can't you find someone?"

"Why can't you?"

"Please Yunie!!!" I sighed in annoyance and nodded. Looking through my purse, I took out the car keys and handed them to her. She hugged me happily and we both left the classroom together.

"Here I have an idea," she said and then spotted Tidus at his locker and headed towards him. "Hey Tidus by any chance can you take Yunie home?"

I sighed. "It's alright Rikku, he might be busy and all. Since you can't seem to handle the bus, I'll just take it."

"Oh come on Yunie I'll find someone for you," she said.

"No it's alright."

"Wait," he said and we turned to look at him. "It's fine by me, just tell me where you live and I can take you."

I smiled. "Thank you so much."

"So where is what's his face?" Rikku asked. "Not that I care."

"I don't know, he just said that he'll meet me later at the house and just left." Tidus shrugged.

"Oh," Rikku could only say. "Anyways I better get going." She waved to us and then left.

"You really don't have to," I said.

"No it's alright, I don't mind. Where is she going anyways?"

I sighed. "Don't know, but when it comes to Rikku it's better not to know. She probably forgot to do her summer reading assignment for all I know."

He laughed and closed his locker. We started walking towards the entrance of the school building. "I tried that book, couldn't stand it. So I decided to go online and read high lights."

"I only do that for a test," I said.

"I do that all the time!" He exclaimed and I laughed. "And I still mangage a B average."

Going outside, we headed towards the parking lot and went into his car. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "So where do you live?"

"25 Aeon Avenue," I answered.

"I know where the street is, always pass it."

The drive there was silent, besides the radio blasting. 'Thanks for the Memories,' by Fallout Boy came on.

"Oh wow I love this song!" I exclaimed.

"You like Fallout Boy?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah I like their music, I went to a concert and I loved it."

"I've been trying to get tickets to see them with Rikku," I said. "Not a huge success."

"Well they will come back and have concerts later in the winter I think," he said and turned to my street. Going through the neighborhood, I pointed to my house and pulled in the driveway.

"Thanks a lot Tidus for bringing me home," I said happily. "You want to come in and meet my uncle? I think you have seen him already though."

"Sure," he replied and we got out of the car.

"My uncle was talking about some big news," I started saying. "What is so big that he has to make me ponder all day?" He shrugged as we went towards the front door. I found it unlocked and opened the door. Entering the living room, I looked up and my eyes widened.

**A/N: **Omg I can't believe I wrote this much and I think it's mostly boring. So sorry!!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you guys have any suggestions, feel free if you want to tell me. I think this is my longest chapter. Yeah I couldn't think of an artist and 'Thanks for the Memories' popped into my mind. (I love that song!) So hope you enjoyed and please review!


	8. An Unexpected Surprise

**A/N:** Hey everyone! ZOMG I AM ALIVE!! (XD) Yeah I feel bad that I have not updated since Summer last year and now it's like almost Summer and still nothing so I decided that I wanted to update. I read the story over again and I couldn't help but laugh at all the errors I had made.

There are some parts that I was disappointed in because they were a bit rushed. Such as Rikku's sudden change in attitude towards Gippal. Made me laugh though on how she suddendly "hated" him. Okay that's a bit harsh….disliked? Guess all those memories of them together just went quickly back to her. (We can say that's how Rikku is.) Also the whole Tidus/Yuna scene in chapter 6 made me satasfied. Yuna being alone and Tidus coming to check up on her because well the others were too lost to do anything. So I liked that.

For now I am going to keep the chapters short, which is better for me to have to look back at them for reference and also for you guys right? XD Anyways here's chapter eight.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. If I did, well I would have put more Tidus in X-2. (Maybe more memories or so)

**Note:** Bear with me, it's been a while since I last wrote so hope you like it!

**Notice Me**

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Surprise**

**Rikku's POV  
**

I had every right to smack Gippal so many times until he would put me down, but decided not to. I guess he actually cared and I have been acting like a jerk. I didn't mean to act the way I did towards him, but I couldn't help it. I was so angry that day when he left and made no attempt to call me at all. So I decided to forget about it. I am usually the type to always spaz about something like that, mostly to Yunie, but as far as I remember, I have never mentioned him to Yunie. Maybe because I wanted to forget his existence.

But what he was doing made me a little grateful about it. I should have thanked him, but no words came out of my mouth.

"Hey Mr. Beclem!" Gippal yelled out. Mr. Beclem turned around and Gippal pointed to me. "She sprained her ankle, but she can't walk so can I escort Miss Rikku here to the nurses' office?"

He came towards us. "Sure you can. I am sorry about that Rikku, how are you feeling?"

"I am alright a little, it kind of hurts," I responded.

"Alright, screw the pass and just get her to the nurses'. Hope you feel better Rikku."

"Thank you." Gippal started walking back inside the gym and out of it to get to the nurses' office.

"So Cid's girl, want to take the long way or the short way?" He asked looking down at me and grinned.

"Yeah let's take the long way, so that my ankle can hurt even more!" I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "You are so lucky that we're not kids anymore, or else I would have dropped you by now."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if you dropped me now," I muttered.

"What's that?" He asked grinning even more. For a split second he let me go and my eyes widened as I expected hitting the ground, but he was quick enough to catch me again.

My eyes widened even more as I felt an excessive amount of anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU BIG MEANIE?!" I yelled.

He shook his head. "I told you that you are lucky that we are not kids anymore. Like you expect me to drop you like that, I am more quicker than that!"

"Okay that's it! Let me down so that I can walk!" I angrily said.

"Can't do that sweetheart," he said looking forward and then I noticed that we were near the Nurses'.

"Well why not?!" I asked.

"Because I am a gentleman." I snorted hearing that. "And you would be in even greater pain and I would hate to see that."

"Like you care."

"Well if I didn't care, then I wouldn't even be concerned for your safety, now would I?" I shut my mouth and looked somewhere else grunting. "Besides it's fun doing this. I feel like Prince Charming!"

"Too bad you're not," I remarked and he said nothing.

As soon as we reached the Nurses' office, Mrs. Yocun; the school's nurse obviously, took notice of our presence and stood up quickly. She was shocked, as she walked towards us. "Is everything okay?!"

"Unfortunately no," Gippal started saying to her. "You see here this young lady did not watch her step in Gym class and tripped over a ball. Next thing you know she is on the ground in pain."

"Is there a specific area or areas in your body that hurt?"

"Ankle," I answered.

"Oh alright! Okay Rikku, sweetie I am going to check your ankle just in case and give you a cold pack. Sweetie can you bring her to that room and lie her down there," she started saying and Gippal nodded, bringing me to the other room and placing me on the bed. He found a chair near the entrance of the room and sat down, as Mrs. Yocun went to get an ice pack.

There was this awkward silence between us, I guess Gippal was lost in thought. I took notice that he was staring at the ground. It was a good thing that Mrs. Yocum came into the room really quickly. I sighed in relief as she went towards me.

"Alright Rikku tell me what leg was it?" She asked and I pointed to my right leg, as I showed her where it hurt and gave her a better view to examine it. She placed her hand on my ankle and I winced in pain and she took notice. "Alright can you walk by any chance?"

Getting myself into a sitting position on the bed, I started to get off and Gippal instantly was by my side just in any case. I started to walk a little, but with every little step I took it hurt.

"Alright there is nothing broken, all you need is to add pressure to your ankle and you'll be fine," she said and gave me the ice pack that was in her other hand. I nodded sheepishly and took the ice pack and sat back down on the bed to put it on my ankle. The bell rang and I groaned. "Want to rest up Rikku, I don't think in this condition you would want to go to class and all." I nodded.

"Thank god my next class is Al Bhed with pops," I said.

"Oh well then you can explain to him the situation," she replied and I nodded. Mrs. Yocun started to leave the room and then I took notice that Gippal was still standing around near me.

"Hey," I said to get his attention and he looked back at me. I smiled. "Thanks."

He blinked and then started to grin. "No prob! Anyways if I didn't help you and just let you to suffer all alone, then Cid would have killed me."

I shook my head smiling. "Don't you have class?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I rather skip to hang out with my favorite Cid's girl."

I pouted. "He only has one daughter and that's me."

"Exactly!" I rolled my eyes.

**Yuna's POV**

Blond hair was all that I saw instantly as I walked into the house. "M-oom," I said not believing my eyes as my hand still held onto the door knob.

My mom who was sitting on the couch turned around to look at me. She stood up and headed towards me. "Hi sweetie!!" She took me into an embrace, as I stood there still shocked. I wonder what Tidus was thinking…

"Oh hi mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as she broke the embrace and looked at me.

"Well I decided to come and visit. See how school is so far and I wanted to see my beautiful daughter!" She said and then glanced behind me at Tidus. "And who might this fine young handsome gentleman be?"

"Tidus," he said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Lesca."

She shook his hand and I could tell that her eyes widened for a second, but then grew back to normal. Suspicious… "No the pleasure is all mine Tidus. Jecht's son I presume?"

_What?!_ I stared at my mother in disbelief. "Hoo-w did you know?" He stuttered.

My mother laughed. "Your parents, my husband and I go way back."

All of a sudden I figured out everything. I knew the name Jecht sounded familiar, because my father and him were best friends in High School. I remember dad mentioned something about them going separate ways for College, but kept in contact. Jecht, along with Auron accompanied my father on his pilgrimage to fight Sin. My uncle, which is my father's brother accompanied my father as well and died.

"And dad fails to mention that?" He asked scratching his head.

She laughed. "Yes oh my, Tidus you have grown! I remember you when you were a lot younger, you were so adorable. Now you grew into a handsome man."

He flushed and I could not help but to giggle. "Hey mom you never told me that Jecht had a son."

"Slipped my mind probably," she said. "You two could have been best friends when you were younger, but we all moved away from each other. Then Braska asked Jecht a favor and if he would like to accompany him on the pilgrimage."

I could see Tidus' eyes widened. "The fact that he was friends with Lord Braska surprises me," he muttered. "Now I am hearing that he went on the piligramage to fight sin. Are you sure this is the right man?"

Mom laughed and nodded. "Tidus I outta go see Jecht. See how he has been, how is he anyways?" She asked while walking towards the couch, with Tidus and I following and sitting down.

"He's doing alright, just now I have to go home and scream at him for not telling me these things," he said, causing my mother to laugh again. I smiled.

I could then hear footsteps coming downstairs and then I looked to see Uncle Cid. "Uncle!" I said as he looked at me with a smile.

"So do you like your surprise there Yuna?" He asked making it towards us and I nodded.

"How long are you staying mom?" I couldn't help but ask.

"A couple of days or so," she answered and I smiled. I love it when my mom comes over. It's rare for her to visit, because she has a lot of work. So whenever she comes, I make the most out of the time I get to spend with her. "If that's alright with Cid."

"Of course you can baby sister, stay as long as you want," he replied and she smiled. He then looked at Tidus. "You must be Tidus right?" He nodded and Cid smiled. "I remember seeing you maybe two times when you were a little baby."

"Oh really?" Tidus asked scratching his head.

Uncle Cid laughed. "Yeah! I am Cid by the way, but you probably know that. I'll go get some drinks, you want anything Tidus?"

"Water if that's alright," he said.

"Alright, Yuna how about you?" I told him that I would come to help but he shook his head, so I asked for a water and he left to go to the Kitchen.

"So Tidus," my mom said focusing on Tidus who was right next to me on the couch. "How long have you been here in Besaid?"

"Not that long, we moved here before school started," he replied. I could tell he was still shocked form the news that he heard. I knew when he said Jecht last night, I was thinking of Sir Jecht, but I thought that maybe he was talking about someone else. Not likely everday you find someone who was the son of a man that you know and a close friend of your parent's.

"Oh really?" She sighed in relief. "I thought that you lived here for years and that I did not realize you guys were here. That would have been awful."

He shook his head. "No, we decided to move because we wanted a fresher start. With mom's death and all..." I could hear how low his voice was and felt really bad.

Mom put her hand to her mouth and shook her head. "I am so sorry to here that. See because of my own stubborness I shut off everyone and did not know anything. I let Kathy down because of that.."

"Mom..." I whispered, feeling down. Mom had to deal with so many things for years now, including me. I felt that most of the time, it was my fault for everything that had caused her pain. Even the small things, like getting an F on a math test or screaming at her for not letting me hang out with my friends mattered. Dad was her everything and she had lost him, because of Sin. It kind of reminds me of two birds that are in love. One bird dies or flies away and never comes back, the other bird is depressed. By avoiding reality, that bird would stay in the darkness of their heart and soon die on the inside. I also came to believe that mom likes being away from me. Maybe because I remind her of dad and the past. It's like she has this hole in her heart that she had been trying to fill for years now. She works hard out in the desert maybe to find what's missing. I constantly wonder what she is thinking.

Tidus shook his head. "Don't say that Mrs. Lesca. I didn't really spent that much time with mom and I guess I feel bad for that. But it happens."

I knew for the fact that Tidus's mother and my mom were best friends, but after thing that had happened with my father's death, she would stop calling most of her friends and shut everyone out. Even me, when she left to stay at Bikanel. I remember Tidus' mom, she was really nice whenever I saw her, but it had only been a few times. I can't really remember what she looked like.

Mom sighed. "How's the new school year for you Tidus?"

"It's alright so far, only the second day so I can't really say much. Hard classes though," he answered.

"Oh are you guys in any classes together?"

"English, Gym, History, and Math," he answered.

"And Lunch," I additionally said smiling.

"Wow," mom said shocked. "No wonder you two know each other, many classes together."

"Also for the fact that Tidus met Wakka and the other Blitzers," I replied and Cid came back with the drinks. He handed mom a cup of coffee and Tidus and me water.

"Oh so you Blitz like your father?" She asked astonished.

He nodded. "Yeah I love Blitzball!"

"Got it from your father definitely," she said looking at Cid and Cid agreed smiling. Jecht played Blitzball since he was a kid and he was very good at it. My parents and Tidus' parents went to school in Bevelle, but they all had different career pathways. Father was studying to being a Summoner and wanted to become a High Summoner. Jecht wanted to play professional Blitzball. Mom wanted to work with Machina and Kathy wanted to become a School teacher I think. So after High School, they went to different colleges, where Jecht and Kathy moved to Zanarkand. As far as I remember that's what mom used to tell me and that dad and mom stayed in Bevelle. But they would visit many times, the funny thing is that I never met Tidus. Not that I remember meeting him, so I found that kind of bizarre.

"Do you know exactly what you want to do as a career?" Cid asked.

"I've been wanting to go pro for Blitz," he answered. "If anything, I am trying my hardest."

"Well I bet you'll succeed," I said. "Mom you should have seen him in tryouts. He was amazing!"

"Oh thanks," he said.

"Well then I'll have to attend one of your games," she replied. "Hm is Jecht home?"

He nodded. "Yeah I am pretty sure he is. He usually is, you want to go see him?"

She nodded. "Yeah catch up on things." She stood up and Tidus and I stood up as well. "Yuna want to come along?"

"Sure," I answered as we walked out of the house.

"Oh nice meeting you Cid," I could hear Tidus say to Uncle Cid.

"Nice meeting up with you as well kid," he said as the three of us left the house.

Once we were outside, mom stopped and turned to look at us. "Alright it's better to take two cars, Tidus dear you go on ahead of me and I'll follow. Yuna why don't you go with Tidus if that's alright with him?"

"I don't mind," Tidus said and I nodded, as we both headed towards his car. When we both got in and shut the door, Tidus started the engine of the car and off we went towards his house.

"So," I started to say. "You seem calm about everything?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes never leaving sight of the road.

"You know learning that our parents were old friends and all that."

"Oh, well I am a little shocked about it, but hey there isn't really anything to say. Well how about you?" He smirked.

"Well I find it a coincidence that you are Jecht's son, but then again you mentioned his name before so yeah I put two and two together when mom confirmed it all." I started to laugh thinking about it. "Must be fate that we had met."

I could see a smile form from his mouth and he nodded. "I remember I found this picture back when I was in Zanarkand like up in the attic and it was a picture of my parents with your parents. At the time, I was so small to realize that it was Braska. So as time went by, I learned about him and heard of him everywhere. When I found pictures of him, I would fail to understand why he looked so familiar. So I guess that makes sense." I nodded my head and I understood where he was going with it.

A few minutes later, he pulled into the driveway of what appeared to being his house. I noticed mom from behind park as well, as we got out.

I could see Tidus stretching and making his way to the front door of his house and waiting for us. I started walking towards him with mom behind.

"Alright I figured out what to do," my mom said as we both looked at her. I noticed a smile forming on her lips and wondered what she had planned up her sleeve. "Yuna, did you already see Jecht before?" I shook my head. "Well then you two go ahead without me and then I'll knock on the door a few minutes later so that he can come and open it for me and see his reaction there."

Tidus smiled. "I like the idea Mrs. Lesca. I am pretty sure knowing dad, he'll get a hell out of that. I think...then again I don't see him seeing old friends."

She smiled back. "He'll probably faint! Maybe…"

I shook my head. "That wouldn't be good."

"Oh well," Tidus said and took out his keys to open the door. As soon as he unlocked it, he opened it and signalled for me to come along and I did. I looked back at my mom and shook my head, smiling and stepping into his house.

"Dad!" Tidus yelled out, closing the door behind him as soon as I got in.

**Tidus' POV**

Well what can I say, it's not everyday that you meet someone new and find out that they knew you when you were younger and that your own father, who you never imagined would ever be able to save the world. But stuff like that, unbelievably doesn't shock me as much as a normal person would be. Sure I am still shocked, but unsually I am just calm and not really focusing on much. Oh well..

"Dad!" I yelled out trying to see where he was.

"Tidus is that you?" He asked and then I noticed he was upstairs.

"No it's Gippal," I answered rolling my eyes. Yuna giggled softly.

"Hahaha that's so funny boy," he replied.

"Anyways come downstairs, there is someone here I would like you to meet."

"Alright!" He yelled out and I could hear his footsteps from upstairs walking towards the stairs and start walking down. As he was walking down he started to ask, "Who is it you want me to mee-?" He paused noticing Yuna and stopped. "Wait a minute…I know those eyes…"

"Oh hello Sir Jecht," Yuna said smiling and waving at him. "Long time no see."

"Yuu-una?" He stuttered still shocked.

"Yep!"

**A/N:** Okay some things I need to clear up. **First** off it's been a while since I wrote this story, so I might be a little rusty. My apologies. So I am sorry if it sounds weird or so. **Second**, it's been maybe around two years since I last played Final Fantasy X. (Not including that time when I played it at my friend's house the first 5 minutes or so). So as time went by, I can't really remember exactly every small piece of information. I am pretty sure no one knows what happens when a summoner and her guardians go to Zanarkand and meet with Yunalesca. (Not you guys I meant in the game the people of Spira. Considering it was a shock to find out that Sin was a previous guardian aka Jecht) I am pretty sure they know that the summoner can get the final aeon. So Yuna knows that her father's brother, her uncle died along the way but really he was a sacrifice. And I hated to kill off Jecht or Auron, so I decided that Braska brought his brother along and his brother decided that he would become sin. So yeah hope that makes sense. **Lastly**, I am not really good at naming people. So I try to avoid naming Yuna's mother. Since she is Al Bhed and all, I don't know what to name her. I always think of ideas like Faith or so, but I don't know. If anyone has suggestions, that would be great.

Anyways I am still trying to get into the story again, so I'll start to work on chapter 9. I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. So hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
